Difícil de Amar
by MaiVegeta
Summary: No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Les traigo una Adaptación en una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste…**

**La trama pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li, Quien me concedio su permiso para publicar… Gracias! **

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 1: **Chico Malo, Niña Buena

— Muy bien señores —decía el maestro— Para la próxima semana quiero que hagan un estado financiero siguiendo las instrucciones del libro y con todo lo aprendido —dijo— Será en grupos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

— ¿Podemos escoger nuestras parejas? —preguntó un estudiante.

— No, los grupos serán compuesto por la persona que se siente detrás de ustedes.

Automáticamente las miradas fueron a parar a una esquina específica del salón de clases.

— ¡Qué miran idiotas! —exclamó con fastidio, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Todos guardaron silencio y nadie comentó ni una palabra. Cuando la clase hubo terminado se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar con el que trabajaría para el trabajo asignado.

— Vegeta —gritó cuando lo divisó caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

— Maldita mujer —susurró por lo bajo y apresuró el paso.

— Vegeta —corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, mujer? —gruñó.

— No me llamo mujer —le dijo con algo de enojo.

— ¿Que quieres, zorrita? —su semblante era de enojo.

— Tampoco zorrita o muñequita o estúpida o odiosa o niñata —mencionó todos los apodos que él le decía— B-u-l-m-a —le dijo.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable? —no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

— Y tú un grosero —le dijo con las mejillas inflamadas.

— Habla ya maldita sea —dijo aborrecido.

— Respecto al trabajo que tendremos que hacer... —él la detuvo.

— Haber niñata —se llevó una mano a su alborotada cabellera— No me interesa hacer el trabajo contigo —le dijo.

— Pero... —trató de protestar.

— Todos aquí saben que no hay nadie más bruta que tú en las matemáticas —dijo con fastidio.

— Pero... —nuevamente él la interrumpió.

— No me interesa, ¿entendido? —maldijo y se marchó con pasos apresurados.

Se quedó sorprendida, ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales la había insultado y para el colmo la había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Así era Vegeta Satou, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto pero el más grosero y poco sensible. Era esbelto, con los cabellos color negros en forma de llama y los ojos del mismo color en los cuales se reflejaba una mirada maliciosa y llena de misterios. Media mitad del instituto suspiraba por él, claro y quien no, era bueno en todo lo que hacía, en natación, jugando fútbol, practicando karate, todo. Pero también era el chico malo, el que se metía en cada problemas que le fuera posible o simplemente se los buscaba, nadie lo había visto o fumando o tomando pero no quitaban que se drogaba. Sabían que era de Japón y que su familia era muy importante y con muchas influencias por lo cual no entendían porque la actitud de él.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón.

— Esta vez sí que te sacó de tus casillas —le decía una chica de cabellos rubios al acercarse.

— Es un grosero —dijo con leve enojo.

— Pero hace maravillas en la cama.

— No me interesa lo que hace o deja de hacer.

— ¡Oh claro! —exclamó— Te estás guardando para tu príncipe azul.

— ¿Qué te pasó por la mente cuándo te acostaste con él? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— ¡Joder Bulma, no preguntes algo así! —le pidió— Él es caliente —le dijo— Muy caliente y difícil de complacer.

— Si tú lo dices te lo creo —dijo sin más.

— Me tuvo toda la noche gritando —le dijo— Parece que ninguna lo complace en la cama.

— ¿Sabes? No me interesa tu vida sexual ni la de Vegeta.

— Solo porqué tú no tienes una no quiere decir que los demás no tenemos —le recordó— Esta noche vuelvo y me acuesto con él —dijo con malicia.

Así era Launch, era su mejor amiga, delgada muy bien parecida, con sus carnes perfectamente puesta, de piel pálida y ojos color zafiro. Era la niña rica del instituto y por lo tanto todos querían con ella.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche? —le preguntó.

— No gracias —dijo.

— O vamos Bulma —le pidió— Estará Yamncha —dijo— El chico que tanto te gusta.

— ¿Irá? —preguntó.

— Pues claro —le dijo— ¿Qué pensabas, que tu querido Yamncha se perdería un fiestón de esa magnitud?

— No sé, Launch—dijo con duda.

— Mira, vamos un rato si no te gusta nos volvemos —le aseguró.

— Bueno —dijo con resignación.

— Genial —dijo con emoción— Vamos, tenemos que comprar ropa para esta noche, estoy segura que será inolvidable —y valla que no se equivocaba.

— ¿Quieres? —le preguntaba un chico de cabellos negro en puntas.

— No —le dijo.

— O vamos Vegeta —dijo ofreciéndole el cigarrillo— Solo un poco.

—Tengo un mes limpio —le recordó.

— Vegeta, el niño bueno —dijo en tono burlón.

— Nunca —dijo— Himeko quiere que enderece mi camino y me encargue de los negocios familiares.

— Esa no la sabía —dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo pisó para a pagarlo— ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó.

— Le quitaré todo el dinero de mi padre, cumpliré la mayoría de edad y le quitaré la custodia de mi hermana —le recordó.

— Mi pequeña y adorada Milk —dijo el pelinegro— ¿La traerás a vivir contigo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si llegas a meterte con mi hermana me olvido que eres mi amigo —le dijo con seriedad.

Él solo lo miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Zarbon? —le preguntó.

— Si —dijo.

— ¿Y ya sabes a quién te llevarás a la cama? —le volvió a preguntar.

— No, todavía no, cuando llegue allá decido.

— Me enteré que Yamncha planea acostarse con Bulma esta noche.

— Le deseo buena suerte, esa niñata merece una buena zurrada por estúpida.

— Es algo tonta pero está como quiere.

— Si la definición para ti de una mujer que está como quiere es tonta, ignorante y con falta de inteligencia está perfecta la condenada.

— Me refiero a su cuerpo —dijo con malicia— ¿Te imaginas todo lo que se le podría enseñar?

— No tengo intención en iniciar a una virgen y menos si es Bulma —dijo— Y hoy el estúpido de Yamncha le dará lo que se merece por zorra.

— No si yo me le adelanto —sonrió.

— Cuidado con lo que harás —le advirtió— No te vuelvas un violador por esa mocosa.

— Con suficiente polvito blanco en su trago será pan comido.

La música era fuerte, todavía no podía creer que se había dejado convencer por la rubia, se sentía fuera de lugar, ese no era su ambiente, francamente ninguno lo era.

— Hola guapa —las saludaron un compañero de clases.

— Hola papasito —lo saludó la rubia.

— Y no presenta a tu amiga —sentía la mirada de su compañero recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

— Es Bulma —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Wooow Bulma —dijo— Pero mira lo bien que tenía todo esto escondido.

La hizo girar sobre sus talones para observarla mejor, llevaba un traje a mitad de muslo color lila, strapples y ceñido hasta la cintura, su melena azulada la traía suelta y caía sobre sus hombros.

— Esta noche está como para comerte muñeca.

— No me interesa —dijo cortante— Iré por un refresco —le dijo a su amiga.

— Tráeme un Martini —le dijo la rubia.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que chocó contra una fuerte espalda masculina.

— Disculpa —se disculpó con rapidez.

Cuando el chico quedó de frente la miró de abajo arriba, largas y perfectas piernas.

— No hay problema hermosura —sonrió, pero esta sonrisa duró hasta que vio los orbes azules de la chica— No sabía que la niña buena asistiría —sonrió burlonamente.

— Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca en el instituto —dijo al reconocerlo.

— Vamos muñequita —dijo con fastidio— No te hagas la inteligente conmigo.

— Escúchame muy bien Vegeta —se acercó a él y lo miró con seriedad— No voy a reprobar la clase de contabilidad solo porque a ti te de la gana.

— Entonces hagamos negocios —le dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

— Vamos azulita —la mirada de rabia que ella le dedicó lo hizo sonreír— Que pudiera yo querer de ti.

— Maldito pervertido —espetó, odiaba cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera.

— Aquí estás —sintió el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros— Vodka, puro y delicioso vodka —dijo al pasarle un vaso. Su mirada se desvió a la mujer que estaba hablando con su amigo— Valla Bulmita, mira de todo lo que no has privado —le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Sádico —susurró la peliazul.

— ¿Quieres? —le ofreció de su bebida.

— No tomo alcohol —dijo.

— Por una vez que tomes no te hará nada —le dijo— Solo es para que te relajes —sonrió al verla mirarlo.

— No gracias —dijo con firmeza y se marchó.

— Muy desconfiada —susurró el pelinegro.

Se sintió algo mareada luego de unas horas, solo olía a puro alcohol y a marihuana y sabe Dios que tantas otras cosas más. La mayoría estaban borrachos y drogados y los que no ni se podían identificar.

— Me quiero ir —le dijo a un chico pelinegro y ojos oscuros con el cual bailaba.

— Claro hermosa —dijo este— Deja me despido y nos marchamos.

Cuando él le besó la mejilla su corazón latió con rapidez.

— Yamncha me llevará —le dijo a su amiga cuando esta volvió a su lado luego de haber bailado.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más

— ¿Ya te vas, Bulmita? —le preguntó el pelinegro que se había acercado a ambas chicas.

— Si —le dijo cortante.

— Me acepta un trago antes —le acercó el vaso que tenía en manos— No tiene nada, por lo menos nada de lo que piensas —le dijo con malicia.

— Espero que no me moleste más —tomó el vaso de mala gana y se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo algo que le causó tos.

— Bailemos —le dijo la rubia a Goku lo jaló para luego alejarse a bailar.

Goku y Launch no volvieron, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada caminó hasta el baño. Tropezaba con las personas sin querer, no era consciente de su estado.

— Zorrita —escuchó la odiosa voz de Vegeta.

Giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó.

— Escúchame muy...muy...bien...Ve...Vegeta —sonrió tontamente— E...er...eres...un grosero.

— Zorrita borracha —se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

— Gro...sero...borracho —dijo— Bailemos —le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se movió al compás de la lenta melodía que se empezó a escuchar.

— Pero te gusto —inclinó la cabeza hasta esconderla entre el cuello femenino.

— N...no...te e...quivoques —cerró los ojos— Yo...yo...a...m...o...a...Yamncha —le aseguró.

— Y le estás guardando tu virginidad —no fue una pregunta.

— S...si.

Él se separó de ella y la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas lo que confirmaba su estado de embriaguez.

— ¿Tomaste algo que te dio Goku? —le preguntó.

— Siii...algo...muy rico.

Estaba algo tomado pero no tanto como para no saber que con quien bailaba era con la peliazul de ojos color cielo, la manera en que ella lo tenía agarrado por el cuello era algo intimo y eso no le gustó.

— Sácale las manos de encima Satou —escuchó la voz de un chico tras él.

— Yamncha —ella sonrió al mirarlo pero no se separó del pelinegro.

— Ve con tu novio, zorrita —ella protestó cuando él se separó de su cuerpo.

— B-u-l-m-a —dijo ella, sonrió cuando Yamncha la tomó del brazo— Suel...suéltame —protestó.

— Te llevaré a casa —le dijo— De seguro este imbécil te emborracho.

Lo hizo voltearse y le pegó fuertemente en el rostro partiéndole la nariz del impacto.

— ¡Oh! —los labios de la peliazul formaron una perfecta "o".

— La próxima vez que me llames imbécil te jodes pendejo —se alejó antes las miradas de los demás como si no hubiera hecho nada.

— Se...se no...nojo Vegeta —ella lo siguió.

— Hijo de puta —susurró Yamncha al verlo marchar.

Besó sus labios con hambre, ¿cómo habían terminado así?...quien sabe pero eso era lo menos que le importaba. Dibujó un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, se entretuvo largos minutos y luego siguió besando hasta el valle de sus pechos. La tenía en bragas frente a él, tomó un erguido pezón entre sus labios y lo acarició con la lengua. Gimió ante la caricia tan íntima y placentera que él le brindaba. Mordisqueó y succionó el pequeño montículo. Se sació y disfrutó de sus pechos.

— Estás tan húmeda —la acarició sobre las bragas— Quiero probarte —le separó las piernas y quitó las bragas con rapidez.

—...N...no... —quiso protestar pero solo un fuerte jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su húmeda lengua acariciar su parte mas intima.

Con la lengua acarició su botoncito de placer una y otra vez, volviéndola loca. La lamió, mordisqueó y succionó hasta hacerla alcanzar lo más alto de su placer.

— Ve...Vegeta —escucharla gritar su nombre lo hizo sonreír orgulloso.

Su respiración era entre cortada y agitada, se colocó a su altura y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus jean's.

— ¡Oh joder! —tomó su palpitante erección entre sus manos— M..mira como es...estoy —gruñó al frotarse contra la intimida de la chica— Er...eres una nena muy mala —empezó a introducirse en su interior.

— Vege...ta —un jadeo se le escapó cuando lo sintió introducirse en su interior. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ante el ardiente dolor que empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo por la invasión del miembro del moreno.

— Shhh... —la besó con lentitud— Aguanta —se introdujo un poco más y su jadeo fue más fuerte contra sus labios.

— Pa...para —le pidió entre jadeos.

— Estoy muy caliente, azulita —gruñó contra su oído— T...tan apretada —mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído.

El placer y el dolor eran una tortura para su cuerpo.

— Te dolerá —le advirtió al tomarla de la cintura y penetrarla de una sola estancada.

El grito de dolor/placer de ella lo hizo estremecer.

— Te...te...odio... —le dijo ella luego del dolor haber cesado.

— Yo...yo también —le sonrió de manera maliciosa— Voy a joderte azulita, te follaré tanto que no podrás sentarte —le prometió— Duro y salvaje —le besó el cuello.

Se empezó a mover con lentitud, luego más rápido. Cuando ella movió las caderas en un acto inconsciente él gruñó de placer.

— S...si...muévete...muñequita —arremetía una y otra vez contra su intimidad arrancándole gemidos de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos cuerpos se movían a movimientos sincronizados, verla bajo su cuerpo jadeante y toda sudada lo hacía moverse mas rápido si era posible.

— Ve...Vegeta... —gemía ella.

— Grita mi nombre —le ordenó.

–Ve...Vegeta...– gritó más fuerte al sentir como el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre se hacía más intenso.

— Corre...corre...correte...para mi...

–Ve...Vege...Vegeta —gritó fuertemente cuando el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la manera en la que ella gritó su nombre se dejó ir. Con un gruñido, su semilla se derramó dentro de ella, bañándola en una marea cálida.

— ¡Oh! maldi...maldición —gruñó— Parezco fuente —estaba tomándola de las caderas y apretándola fuertemente a él, para que todo quedara en su interior, para que ninguna gota se desperdiciara. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo luego de terminar en su interior. La dejó descansar unos minutos, después de todo era su primera vez.

— ¿Quieres más? —la miró al rostro y besó sus labios, mordisqueándolos.

Solo pudo asentir, jadeó cuando sintió unas de sus manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta su trasero.

Cuando la miró se quedó sin aliento, el brillo de sus orbes azules lo dejaron desconcertado, no le prestó mucha atención tenía una promesa que cumplir, la follaría hasta que no se pudiera sentar y eso era lo que haría.

Esa noche mientras los dos se saciaban no pensaban que con esa noche sellarían su destino, él un chico malo y ella una niña buena, ¿algo puede surgir entre dos personas tan diferentes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Les traigo una Adaptación en una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste…**

**La trama pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li, Quien me concedió su permiso para publicar… Gracias! **

Agradecida con Karito, Nia The Killer, Laura, Andy, Sakura2226 y Uzuki Yu-Chan

Para pagar mis culpas de no actualizar más seguido subiré 2 capítulos

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 2: **Consecuencias

Despertó cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, tiró la mano a lo que supuso que era una mesita de noche y tomó su celular en el cual vio la hora, ocho y media de la mañana. Se volvió a recostar nuevamente, se sentía sumamente agotado, necesitaba dormir, era muy temprano.

— ¡Joder Bulma, abre la puerta!– al escuchar el nombre de la peliazúl fue que notó algo o mejor dicho alguien durmiendo sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué mierda? —se preguntó.

— ¡Bulma, despierta! —se volvió a escuchar.

Estaba realmente sorprendió...¿Qué se suponía que hacía con ella en esa cama y peor, desnudos?...recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron su mente.

— Nada mal para tu primera vez, azulita —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se levantó como pudo alejándola de su cuerpo, buscó su ropa y se colocó los pantalones para luego abrir la puerta.

— ¡Vegeta! —exclamó muy sorprendida cuando vio que quien habría la puerta era el moreno— No me digas que tú... —miró la cama y vio a su amiga, estaba arropada pero si Vegeta estaba con ese aspecto y apenas con ropa eso solo significaba una sola cosa— ¡Oh maldición, te acostaste con ella! —Con rapidez se acercó a la cama— Bulma —la llamó. Le tocó el rostro— Despierta, nos tenemos que ir —dijo— Por lo menos usaron protección —le dijo al ver varios preservativos usados en el piso.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sintió mareada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó desconcertada.

— En la casa de Zarbon —le dijo al ayudarla a sentarse mientras se tapaba— Vamos vístete, tenemos que ir a mi casa, tu hermano a llamado como tres veces preguntando por ti —se alejó y del piso recogió su ropa interior y su vestido y se lo dio.

— Ten Shin Han —su cabeza le daba vueltas y no entendía nada.

— ¡Ayúdame Vegeta, no te quedes ahí paradote! —espetó.

Él maldijo al cerrar la puerta y acercarse, tomó a Bulma en brazos y Launch se encargó de vestirla.

— Vegeta... —susurró ella a la misma vez que se ponía pálida.

Retrocedió, se alejó de él, muy borrosas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

— Dime que no pasó... —sintió las lágrimas acumularse es su ojos.

— No pasó nada —sonrió.

— ¡No te burles de mi miserable! —le gritó.

— Me dijiste que te dijera que no pasó nada —dijo con un tono burlón y ella lo odio por eso.

— ¡Te aprovechaste de mí! —espetó.

— No, no me aproveché —se defendió.

— Maldito miserable —se acercó y le abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla.

— Niñata de la mierda —le gritó. Launch se tuvo que interponer al ver la clara intención del moreno.

— Eres una basura —dijo Bulma— Jamás odie a nadie como te odio a ti.

— El sentimiento es mutuo, zorrita.

Maldita mujer loca, si ella fue la que empezó todo. La vio llevarse las manos a la boca y luego la vio salir corriendo hacia el baño.

— Espero que estés muy sano —le dijo la rubia.

— Como un tronco —tomó su camisa y se la empezó a poner.

Ambas miradas se desviaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

— ¡Oh diablos! —Exclamó Goku al ver los preservativos en el piso— ¡Hiciste fiesta hermano! —le dijo sonriendo.

— Y ni te imaginas con quien —sonrió cuando su amigo vio a Bulma salir baño.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Le gritó— ¡Te la follaste, te follaste a Bulmita! —Seguía gritando— Y yo que pensaba que al drogarla sería yo el privilegiado —no fue consciente de lo que dijo.

— Entonces fuiste tú —dijo la peliazúl, su rostro era una máscara de odio.

— ¡Oh coño, Bulma, lo siento! —se disculpó Goku al ver su rostro.

— Se van a arrepentir —les dijo.

— Ve, acúsanos con tu hermanito —se burló el moreno.

— Con la policía —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué dirás? —Le preguntó— ¿Que te follé tantas veces que ahora te sientes mareada y te duele todo el cuerpo? —Se le acercó con pasos amenazantes— Cuidado azulita —dijo— No querrás problemas conmigo —la amenazó.

— Ya basta —dijo Launch— Acepten que se pasaron, Bulma era virgen Satou —le recordó.

— Y valla que lo era —dijo sonriendo— No supo ni como chupármela.

Por cada palabra dicha por él ella palidecía, no se acordaba de eso, solo pequeñas y borrosas escenas eran las que le llegaban a la mente.

— Pero le enseñé muy bien a cómo hacerlo, esa boquita me hizo correrme varias veces —miró sus labios.

— Basta —retrocedió sonrojada y apenada por todo lo que decía.

— Cuidado con lo que harás —su semblante se volvió muy serio.

El moreno se marchó dejándola con la cabeza gacha y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

— Yo... —ahora no sabía cómo disculparse con la peliazúl— Lo siento mucho —luego se marchó al igual que su amigo.

Launch observó a su amiga con tristeza, no pudo más que abrazarla y dejarla llorar, sabía que para ella era doloroso, se había estado guardando para Yamncha el chico cual ella amaba.

Lo que quedó del resto del fin de semana se la pasó en su habitación, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar su realidad, era lunes y tenía que volver al instituto.

Apenas puso un pie dentro sintió como la miraban y de vez en cuando susurraban a su alrededor. Ya todo lo sabían, sabían que se había acostado con Vegeta.

— Bulma —la llamó su amiga al acercarse— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

— No me dejaré morir —le dijo.

— Así se hace Bulma, no le des el gusto a Satou —le dijo— Estuve llamándote todo el fin de semana, fui a la playa.

— No tenía ganas de hablar, Launch.

— Bueno... —dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Todos lo saben no? —le preguntó.

— No le hagas caso, sabes lo chismoso que son —le dijo— De seguro están celosos, ¡te acostaste con Vegeta! —le dijo.

— No por mi propio gusto —dijo con desgana.

— Y dime —dijo— ¿Qué tanto te hizo? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— No me acuerdo —se sonrojó— Solo me acuerdo que llegamos a la recamara, nos besamos y cuando desperté ya sabes lo demás —le dijo.

— ¿¡Que! —Gritó— ¿Tu primera vez y no te acuerdas? —dijo sorprendida.

Automáticamente cuando entraron al salón de clases las miradas se posaron sobre Bulma, ella solo se sonrojó y tomó asiento, se sentía un bicho raro.

— ¿Y cómo fue Bulma? —le preguntó una compañera.

— ¿Con qué? —contraatacó haciéndose la que no entendía.

— No te hagas, ya todo el instituto sabe que tú y Vegeta se acostaron el viernes —le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Si lo saben entonces por qué preguntas? —genial valla forma de perder la virginidad, todos lo sabían.

— Ahora no te hagas la niña buena —dijo otra.

Se quedó en silencio al no saber qué contestar. El maestro entró al salón y los mandó a callar a todos y se dispuso a dar su clase.

— ¿Entrará señor Satou? —dijo luego de un rato.

— No —se escuchó la voz del moreno detrás de la puerta. Cuando vio a Vegeta entrar su respiración se detuvo y la incomodidad la invadió. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía incomoda al él mirarla?

— Espero que ya hayan empezado el trabajo, el miércoles los recogeré y el que no lo entregue tiene cero —dijo.

— Vegeta —lo llamó cuando la clase hubo terminado.

— Como jodes mujer —le dijo con molestia.

— ¿Dónde haremos el trabajo? —le preguntó ignorándolo.

— Haber azulita —la miró largamente— No haré ningún trabajo —y se marchó murmurando insultos hacia la peliazúl.

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta convertirse en un mes. Desde que hizo el trabajo sola y el maestro le pusiera cero por no hacerlo con su compañero que le tocaba y por no hacerlo bien de por sí, no había hablado con el moreno, Claro a él que le importaba sus notas eran las mejores a pesar de todo. En esos momentos estaba en el baño con su amiga.

— ¿Y? —le preguntó impacientada al verla salir.

— Dio positivo —miraba la pequeña prueba de embarazo que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Qué se supone qué iba hacer con un bebé?...solo tenía diecisiete años. No, no iba a llorar, luego de su desgracia con Vegeta había llorado demasiado.

— Pensé que se cuidaron —dijo su mejor amiga.

— Yo todavía no recuerdo claramente.

— ¿Qué harás? —le preguntó.

— No sé —se sintió miserable, todas las de su edad habían tenido sexo, pero claro, solo a ella le pudo pasar que quedara embarazada.

— Vegeta —lo llamó cuando lo vio en la cancha de fútbol.

— Bulma —le dijo Goku con una sonrisa coqueta— ¿Te he dicho qué últimamente te ves más hermosa?

— Guárdatelo — al ver que el moreno no le hacía caso se acercó.

— ¡Cuidado! —el gritó de Goku la alertó, y no era para menos, el balón de fútbol iba justo sobre ella.

Instantáneamente cerró los ojos mientras sentía que caía al suelo y se pegaba en el trasero pero el golpe del balón nunca llegó.

— ¡Niñata idiota! —le gritó el moreno el cual con su agilidad para correr se había atravesado entre ella y el balón.

El chillido de dolor de la peliazúl hizo que la observara.

— ¿Oye estás bien? —le preguntó unos de sus compañero al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— Aparte de torpe —dijo el moreno.

— Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo al moreno luego de haberse sacudido la tierra.

— No tenemos nada que hablar.

— Sí, sí que tenemos —ya no lo soportaba— Así que hablaremos de una maldita vez —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la peliazúl.

— Habla maldita mujer histérica —le pidió.

— No, no aquí.

— ¡Oh! —Dijo— Si quieres volver a acostarte conmigo olvídalo —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ni en tus mejores sueños me volvería a acostar contigo

— Si tú lo dices —dijo— Sígueme —empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió, se alejaron bastante de los demás estudiantes— ¿Qué es tan importante, zorrita? —le preguntó.

— ¿Usamos preservativos? —le preguntó sin dudar. Él alzó una ceja— En la casa de Zarbon, ¿nos cuidamos? —le volvió a preguntar.

Imágenes invadieron la mente del moreno, hasta ese momento pensó que se había protegido pero las imágenes que vinieron a su mente dijeron todo lo contrario. Ahora lo recordaba claramente, los preservativos que había en la habitación la mañana siguiente no fueron usados por él, de seguro antes que ellos hubo otra pareja u otras.

— No... —sintió seca la garganta.

— Eso lo explica todo —respiró profundamente por lo que iba a decir— Estoy embarazada —miró su rostro para ver si había una muestra de sorpresa.

— Aborta —le dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin creer lo que él le acababa de decir.

— Aborta, no es tan complicado de entender —le dijo.

— No lo haré —dijo decidida.

— Mira niñata, no me joderé la vida solo porque tú así lo desees —la acorraló contra un árbol.

— Ahora te aguantas —no le iba tener miedo, ya no le temía— Tú me jodiste la vida, por tu culpa ahora estoy embarazada, ahora te aguantas, tendré al bebé quieras o no y te harás responsable —dijo con firmeza.

— No me haré responsable, no quiero un hijo a esta edad y menos contigo —inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

— Ya no te tengo miedo Vegeta —le dijo.

— Deberías estúpida —enredó unas de sus manos en su melena peliazúl y la jaló fuertemente hacia atrás.

— No te tengo miedo —dijo con los labios apretados.

— No sabía que eras tan valiente —su respiración chocó contra su rostro.

— No me conoces —le dijo.

— Eso crees —rozó sus labios contra los contrarios.

— Haré que te encargues de tu hijo sea lo último que haga —sintió la presión de sus cabellos disminuir.

— No me gustaría obligarte a abortar —le dijo— Hazlo por tu propia cuenta o lo lamentarás —deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su vientre y palpó.

— No lo harás —le dijo con seguridad— Sé quién eres —dijo— Vegeta Satou, perteneces a unas de las familias con más influencias de Japón —ella lo vio sonreír— Tu padre, Vegeta Satou, murió hace varios años, tienes una hermana de quince años de nombre Milk, al tu padre morir tu madre Himeko se quedó con toda su fortuna y se fue con su amante, la fortuna te pertenece pero solo si te casas o tienes un hijo, quieres cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder hacerte cargo de tu hermana.

— Y dime mi pequeña azulita —dijo— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —le preguntó al deslizar los labios hacia sus mejillas.

— Le pedí a Launch que averiguara sobre ti —le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

— Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías moscas en el cerebro —dijo.

— Ya ves.

— Y piensas que me interesa el dinero —volvió a palpar sobre su vientre.

— Si —le dijo.

— No, azulita, no me interesa en lo absoluto —la miró al rostro— Tengo suficiente para poder vivir.

— Pero quieres dejar a tu madre y a su amante en la calle por lo cual necesitas un hijo.

— No sabes con quien te metes, zorrita.

La forma en que la besó fue de rabia, la apoyó contra el árbol y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, ella se resistió, lo empujaba inútilmente. La tomó de la nuca y la obligó a separar los labios, le mordió el labio cuando él invadió su boca, su mordida causó que una gotita de sangre se derramara entre ambas bocas. Se rindió a sus besos cuando la estrechó con fuerza contra él, su cuerpo se calentó al momento y un jadeo se le escapó de los labios.

— ¿Esto era lo que querías no? —la pregunta fue hecha con ardor. Deslizó unas de sus manos por sus piernas hasta introducirla debajo de la falda del uniforme— Querías volver a estar conmigo —ella jadeó cuando la acarició sobre las bragas— Te mojas de solo verme —miraba su rostro mientras la acariciaba.

— N...no —un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando él introdujo un dedo debajo de las bragas y brindó firmes caricias sobre su pequeño botón de placer.

— ¿A no? —sonrió con malicia.

Con su mano libre se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su erección a través de este.

— Te daré lo que quieres —con movimientos rápidos la obligó a rodearlo con las piernas, le apartó las bragas hacia un lado y la penetró dura y profundamente.

—...ahhhh... —un grito de placer/dolor se le escapó por la dura penetración— D...e...ja...me —él empezó a embestirla con lentitud.

— ¡Oh no azulita, voy a joderte duro y profundo! —le prometió. Atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Su sexo se contraía a su alrededor de manera deliciosa. Ella gemía contra sus labios y él jadeaba de placer.

— Co...Córrete...córrete para mí, azulita —mordisqueó sus labios.

–Vege...Vegeta ...

El grito del orgasmo de la peliazúl fue callado por sus labios, con una dura y profunda penetración se derramó en su interior. Llenándola.

Sentía su espalda doler por la presión contra el árbol. Él llevó amabas manos a su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Esto es la guerra, azulita —besó sus labios.

— Te...te...odio...Ve...Vegeta —dijo agotada.

Él sonrió con malicia, ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho y se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo. Se deslizó fuera de su caliente y apretado sexo y se acomodó su miembro como pudo entre los pantalones, la rodeó de la cintura y la dejó descansar contra su pecho.

— Yo también te odio —susurró al apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro.

La respiración de ella era lenta y pausada y sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

— Un hijo —volvió a susurrar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iba a tener sexo con Bulma Briefs se le hubiera reído en la cara por la sencilla razón que no la soportaba. Era delgada, de estatura pequeña, era el estilo de mujer que a pesar del tiempo se sonrojaba, sus pechos cabían perfectamente entre sus manos, su piel era algo pálida por la falta de sol, sus ojos eran dos orbes color cielo, las piernas largas, caderas pequeñas y cintura acentuada, era tonta, a veces iba a caminando y tropezaba con sus propios pies, era un desastre en las matemáticas, se distraía constantemente y según él era una histérica.

Esa era Bulma, la Bulma que en esos momentos estaba plácidamente descansando sobre su pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Les traigo una Adaptación en una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste…**

**La trama pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li, Quien me concedió su permiso para publicar… Gracias! **

Agradecida con Karito, Nia The Killer, Laura, Andy, Sakura2226 y Uzuki Yu-Chan

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 3: **Convivencia

Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostada sobre el césped, muy apartada de las miradas de los estudiantes. De seguro la hora de clase ya había comenzado.

— Hay no, no, no —al ponerse de pie tan rápido se mareó— ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? — le preguntó cuándo lo divisó recostado al árbol y fumando un cigarrillo.

— Acuéstate con Yamncha —no fue una petición, fue una orden.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó sin entender.

— Acuéstate con él, estúpida —dio una larga calada de su cigarrillo.

— No entiendo — dijo confusa.

Lo vio tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo para a pagarlo y luego se puso a su altura, sopló el humo sobre su rostro y ella tosió.

— Te acuesta con él y luego de unas semanas le dices que estás embarazada — la miró a los ojos.

— No haré tal cosa —dijo con firmeza.

— Lo amas, deja que disfrute de lo mismo que yo he disfrutado.

— ¿Quién te crees? —le pregunta llegó con un fuerte golpe sobre la mejilla del moreno.

— Maldita zorra —la tomó fuertemente del pelo y lo jaló hasta causarle dolor— Me vuelves a pegar y te jodes estúpida.

— Suéltame —le pidió— Me lastimas.

— Debiste pensarlo antes de pegarme, zorrita —estaba enojado

— Suéltala Vegeta —escucharon la voz Goku— Podrías ir a la cárcel por pegarle a una mujer embarazada —sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —le preguntó pero sin soltar a la peliazúl.

— Lo suficiente como para escucharla gemir tu nombre —sonrió con malicia al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

— Abortaras quieras o no —la soltó de mala gana.

— No lo haré —no era que no quería abortar de hecho tenía miedo, no sabía cómo lidiar con un bebé pero siempre se dijo a si misma que si quedara embarazada no importara en cuales circunstancias fueras nunca abortaría.

— Entonces te acostará con el pendejo de Yamncha y él que se encargue del mocoso.

— No es ningún mocoso —espetó— Es mi bebé y tu hijo —le recordó.

Lo escuchó decir unas palabras en un idioma que no supo identificar.

— Valla Vegeta Ichiro, eres todo un hombre —se burló el pelinegro.

— Tienes un segundo nombre.

Ellos la miraron con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Eres de verdad bruta o te haces? —le preguntó el moreno.

— Me llamo B-u-l-m-a- —le dijo algo enojada.

— ¿Y dime Bulmita te gustan los tríos? —le preguntó Goku.

— Bastardo pervertido —le dedicó una mirada al pelinegro y se marchó.

— Lo del aborto no será en serio, ¿no? — le dijo a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó— Sería una suerte para ese niño no nacer, con la madre que tendría.

— Pero es tu hijo —le recordó.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

— Es lo justo que necesitas para acabar con tu madre.

— No me interesa tener un hijo con esa estúpida, es una loca histérica.

— Pero bien que te la has follado.

— Es la única manera de callarla —dijo con simpleza.

— Yo también la quiero callar.

— La puedes joder cuando desees — sonrió y se marchó.

— ¿Se lo dirás a tu padre y hermano? —le preguntaba la rubia.

— No me queda de otra —ambas iban saliendo del instituto— Un embarazo no es cosa que se pueda ocultar.

— Bueno eso si —dejó escapar un suspiro— ¿Qué dice Vegeta?

— Que aborte.

— No era de esperarse otra reacción — dijo— Pero él tiene razón, piénsalo —le dijo.

— No abortaré —le dijo con seguridad.

— Estás muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande —le dijo— Yo misma podría llevarte a que te realicen uno.

— No, gracias — dijo— Ya tomé mi decisión, tendré a mi bebé.

— Pues mucha suerte —se despidió y luego se montó en la limusina que la esperaba.

Caminó con lentitud y con la cabeza baja, las lágrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos, tuvo que ahogar un sollozo y morderse el labio.

— "_¿Qué haces Bulma?"_ —Se preguntaba— _"Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad"_ —odiaba a Vegeta por haberle desgraciado la vida, ella tenía un plan para su futuro, casarse con el amor de su vida y tener una familia.

No le había comentado nada a Launch de lo que pasó cuando estaba con Vegeta, ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué habían acabado teniendo sexo, porque eso era sexo, con Vegeta solo se podía tener sexo. Llegó a su casa y se duchó, preparó algo rico para comer para cuando su hermano y padre volvieran darle la noticia sobre su embarazo.

Su vida había sido perfecta hasta hace un mes atrás, su padre siempre fue un hombre sumamente estricto y le exigía comportarse y ninguna equivocación y su hermano, no mejor ni hablar de él.

— Ya llegamos Bulma — escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Bajó las escaleras no sin antes respirar profundamente, era ahora o nunca. Esperó a que terminaran de comer y luego llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su hermano.

— Yo...yo... —se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te va mal en el instituto? —le preguntó su padre.

— No... —Respiró profundamente y los miró a ambos— Papá, hermano estoy embarazada —soltó, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

— ¿Para eso vas al instituto? — el grito y el golpe contra su mejilla la hicieron retroceder. Su hermano estaba furioso.

— ¿De cuánto? —preguntó su padre con calma.

— Un mes —ya sabía lo que él le diría.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó.

— Un compañero de clases —no iba a decirle quien exactamente, su hermano sería capaz de buscar a Vegeta y matarlo.

— Ve y has tus maletas y vete —la orden de su padre fue clara— No voy a mantener hijo de nadie.

Ella solo asintió... ¿Cómo él podía hablar así?...era su nieto también, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, si su madre viviera fuera tan diferente, por eso su padre la odiaba, porque le recordaba a Bunny Briefs.

Llamó a Launch y le pidió la dirección de Vegeta, iba a vivir con él le guste o no le guste.

— Si vas a fumar hazlo en tu maldita habitación —le decía el moreno.

— Lo hice —dijo este con una sonrisa— ¡Joder, tengo ganas de follar!

El timbre causó que el moreno dejara el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor y fuera abrir. Alzó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la peliazúl, su negra mirada se posó sobre dos maletas, una grande y otra más pequeña. Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero al verla bajar la mirada a la misma vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas no pudo hacer más que apartarse y permitirle entrar.

— ¡Bulmitaaa! —gritó su amigo y rápido se puso de pie— Que bueno que estés aquí —el moreno al ver como este estaba dispuesto a abrazarla se interpuso.

— Estás drogado —le dijo con enojo.

— No —dijo— Dijiste que me la podía follar —le recordó.

— Podría hablar contigo —susurró la peliazúl.

Él solo maldijo, ¿y qué se suponía que ella hacía en su departamento y con maletas?...

— Ven —caminó hasta su habitación con ella detrás.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —él la observó con fastidio cuando estuvieron en la habitación.

— Haber zorrita —dijo— ¿Vienes a quedarte a vivir aquí? —Maldijo cuando la vio asentir— ¿Cómo puedes creer que te querré en mi casa?...apenas te soporto mujer —le recordó.

— Me botaron de mi casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada —dijo con la mirada gacha.

— Hubieras abortado y te ahorraría eso —le dijo— Aquí no hay espacio para ti y no te quiero cerca —la vio mirar todo a su alrededor.

La verdad estaba sorprendida, pensaba que donde vivía Vegeta era una cochina madriguera pero no, era un elegante departamento para chico soltero, la habitación tenía una gran cama en el medio, con las sabanas negras y rojas, unos dos cuadros de elegantes pinturas y unas cortinas color rojo que combinaban perfectamente con las sabanas. Ella se alejó de él y miró por unas de las ventanas.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó— Desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad —dijo con emoción.

— ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi piso, pero vete ya de una buena ves joder!

— Nop —se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama— Que cómoda —él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

— Si no te largas te saco —le advirtió.

— No tengo donde ir, y me quedaré aquí —dijo con decisión.

— Me importa una mierda si duermes debajo de un puente —se acercó y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró fuera de su habitación.

— Si él no te quiere yo si te quiero, Bulmita —el castaño estaba en el mismo mueble en que lo vio cuando llegó.

Observó la sala, tenía una decoración simple, con muebles crema, una televisión en unas de las paredes, un equipo de música y se podía apreciar la cocina y el comedor de cuatros sillas.

— Deja que se quede, Vegeta, después de todo no estaría mal tener una mujer en casa —dijo con malicia.

— ¿La dejaras dormir contigo? —le preguntó.

— Sería todo un placer —dijo.

— Te quedarás —le dijo a la peliazúl— Solo hasta que nazca el mocoso.

— Es tu hijo, no le digas así —le dijo.

— Acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto de Goku — dijo mientras se iba a la cocina— Te dije que acomodaras tus cosas en el la recamara de Goku — le dijo cuándo notó que ella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

— ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal? —Le preguntó— Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por el bebé.

— ¿Por qué deseas tanto tenerlo? —simplemente esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza.

— Quiero darle lo que yo nunca tuve —se encogió de hombros.

— Tonta —le dijo. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y eso la dejó sorprendida.

— No, gracias —lo cierto era que a pesar de haber pasado todo eso entre los dos no confiaba en él.

— Bébelo —le ordenó y prácticamente la obligó a tomárselo.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque tuvo ganas de vomitar.

— Satou —lo llamó.

A través de la oscuridad de la recamara le señaló una puerta, no sabía cómo había permitido que ella se quedara y más en su habitación.

Se lavó la boca y volvió a la habitación, cuando él le había ofrecido el agua juraba que esta tenía algo.

— ¿Qué tenía el agua? —le preguntó cuándo volvió a la recamara.

— Si no dormirás déjame dormir —lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

— Gracias —la escuchó susurrar.

— ¡Maldición! —Le gritó al incorporarse en la cama— ¡Mete el culo a la maldita cama y cierra la puta boca! —esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

— Eres un grosero —le dijo.

Él se puso de pie y encendió la luz y fue entonces cuando ella fue consciente de que él estaba en ropa interior, su respiración se detuvo y su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Vegeta.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, zorrita?

— No me llames así —lo miró con enojo— B-u-l-m-a —dijo— Tengo sed —le dijo.

— ¿Y a mí qué? —vio como ella lo miraba con enojo y luego se acercaba a la puerta y salía.

— _"Hijo de puta ¿en qué te metiste?'' _—pero unos gritos lo sacaron de su pensamientos. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

— Suéltame —pedía, cuando había salido de la habitación rápido sintió como alguien la cogía fuertemente de la cintura.

— Oh vamos Bulmita, yo también te puedo follar bien rico —le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella sentía claramente su erección contra su muslo. Estaba asustada.

El moreno carraspeó llamando la atención de su amigo.

— Suéltala —le ordenó.

— Eres un mezquino Vegeta, solo la quieres follar tú —le dijo mirando a la peliazúl a la cual luego de haber soltado se había escondido tras el cuerpo del moreno.

— Por ahora solo yo la podré joder —le dijo con seriedad.

— ¡Oye! —protestó la peliazúl.

— Cállate estúpida —le dijo— Ve por el maldito vaso de agua —le ordenó.

Ella corrió hacia la cocina dejándolo solos.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Goku.

— No digas estupideces —le dijo.

— Te conozco —le recordó— Te molestaste al ver como la tenía.

— Me importa una mierda —le dijo— Solo recuerda que ella está embarazada.

Goku era una buena persona eso lo tenía muy en claro, era su único y verdadero amigo, lo conocía mucho antes de irse a vivir solo, pero desde la muerte de sus padres se drogaba más que antes, de vez en cuando ambos se drogaban, fumaban un cigarrillo de marihuana o inhalaban un poco pero nunca pasó a mayores pero ahora tenía una semana fumando constantemente.

Desvió la mirada hasta la peliazúl la cual venía con un vaso de leche.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a los dos cuando vio como la observaban.

Una gotita de leche se derramó por su labio inferior y a ambos hombres se le cortó la respiración al ver como ella se pasaba la lengua por el labio.

— Regresa a la habitación —le dijo el moreno.

— ¿Ah? —lo miró sin entender.

— ¡Que regreses a la maldita habitación! —le gritó.

— ¡Grosero mal hablado! —chilló ella pasando a su lado.

— Mucho cuidado Goku—le dijo cuándo la peliazúl se hubo marchado— Es una estúpida y si cuando estás drogado no te puedes contener espera que se te pase y luego sales de tu habitación —le dijo— No quiero problemas.

Maldita mujer, por ella tendría problemas con su mejor amigo, solo si dejara que él se la follara quizás se le pasaría, Goku siempre se la encontró bonita, siempre le hablaba de cómo le gustaría joderla, pero no, tuvo que ir él y follarla luego que su mejor amigo la había drogado para conseguir su objetivo.

— No puedes estar aquí —le dijo cuando entró a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó al terminarse su leche.

— No es lugar para una mujer tan estúpida como tú.

— No voy a ir —dejó el vaso en una mesita— Me vale lo que digas

Maldita mujer terca, es que era estúpida o se hacía, él no podía estar cuidándola de Goku, tenía su vida. Se le acercó y ella solo pudo retroceder, su corazón dio un vuelco y su aliento se detuvo.

— Si Goku te viola es tu problema —le advirtió.

— No lo hará —le dijo segura.

— No nos conoces muñequita —inclinó la cabeza y respiró sobre su rostro.

— Tú no lo dejaras —vio como él la miró al rostro con sorpresa— No dejaras que nada le pase a tu hijo.

La carcajada masculina se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

— Eres una ingenua.

— Tal vez no te conozca bien, pero sé que no eres tan malo —el moreno la miró con una sonrisa.

— Por una vez en tu vida deja de decir estupideces —se separó de ella con fastidio.

Se metió en la cama de mala gana, esa mujer lo volvería loco si no la sacaba de su casa cuando ante. La peliazúl apagó la luz y al igual que él había hecho se acostó, entre los dos había una línea invisible, la cama era grande y no se encontrarían en toda la noche.

Mientras la peliazúl dormía plácidamente él solo podía pensar en qué diablos había hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Les traigo una Adaptación en una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste…**

**La trama pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li, Quien me concedió su permiso para publicar… Gracias! **

**Uno más de regalo porque yo también soy lectora y me emociona cuando veo que actualizan rápido, que le tienen interés a la historia y también porque ya lo tenía listo y me parecía bobo no publicarlo…**

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 4: **Sexo, Mareos Y Vómitos

–¡Sal del maldito baño!– el grito del moreno se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

No era para menos, esa niñata tenía hora y media encerrada bañándose. Maldiciendo por lo bajo decidió entrar, todo el baño estaba cubierto de vapor. Estaba tan concentrada y relajada debajo del chorro de agua que no notó cuando el moreno entró al baño y mucho menos cuando este entró a la regadera. Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios cuando la miró debajo del chorro de agua, de manera caliente observó todo su cuerpo húmedo.

–Niñata estúpida– bramó.

Al escuchar la voz de Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones y ahí lo vio.

–¿...Qu...qué haces...aquí...?– trató de taparse al ver la mirada masculina sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué coño tardas tanto?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Me estaba lavando el pelo– con una mano se tapaba los pechos mientras que con la otra su parte intima.

–La próxima vez te duchas en el baño de la sala–

El chorro de agua caía entre ambos cuerpos.

–Podrías salir para continuar con mi ducha– le dijo.

–No me da la gana– su mirada se deslizó desde sus húmedos cabellos hasta sus pequeños pies.

–No me mires así– se sonrojó.

–¿Cómo quieres que te mire?– ninguno de los dos movía ni un músculo.

–Cierra los ojos– le pidió ella.

–No– dijo.

–Quiero salir.

–Zorrita– sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

–No me llames así, mi nombre es B-u-l-m-a– trató de retroceder pero al hacerlo resbaló.

Él la tomó con rapidez de la cintura.

–Estúpida– le dijo.

Ambos quedaron debajo del chorro de agua, lo miró a los ojos y su respiración se detuvo al ver lo cerca que estaban, se mordió el labio inferior.

–La próxima vez dejo que te caigas – llevó unas de sus manos a la húmeda cabellera femenina.

–Déjame– le pidió. –¡Me estás lastimando bruto!– se quejó.

Le jaló el cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada.

–Quédate quieta zorrita– le dijo.

–¿Qué pretendes?– le preguntó cuándo lo vio sonreír.

–Todavía no te perdono que no quieras abortar –

–¿Qué me harás?– cuando sintió su boca sobre la piel de su cuello su cuerpo se calentó de manera inconsciente.

–Te enseñaré que con Vegeta Ichiro Satou nadie se mete– le mordió el cuello hasta que ella gritó de dolor.

–¡Déjame!– trataba inútilmente separarse de él. –Mise...– las palabras quedaron en su garganta, él la había besado.

La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba, un jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su erección contra su vientre. Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por permitir que él la besara, que la tocara como en esos momentos estaba haciendo. Con unas de sus piernas le pego en su bajo vientre haciendo que automáticamente se separara de ella.

–N...no...Me...me vuelvas a tocar– su respiración era agitada.

–Maldita– se quejó. –Cuando te ponga las manos encima te arrepentirás estúpida– le advirtió.

Aprovechó que él estaba muy concentrado en su dolor y salió de la regadera, ni se molestó en tomar su toalla, solo quería alejarse de él, pero apenas trataba de caminar hacia la puerta cuando él ya estaba tras ella apretándola contra su cuerpo.

–Su...suéltame– se estremeció cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su parte intima.

–¿Qué te suelte?– mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. –Estás toda empapada–

–No...no..quiero– se mordió el labio inferior cuando él separó sus pliegues y la acarició.

–¿Por qué te mojas entonces?– ella lo calentaba, joder que lo calentaba.

–N...no...sé...– lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Apartó las manos de su cuerpo y la hizo quedar frente a él. Al ver como ella estaba a punto de llorar se sintió extraño.

–Me calientas azulita– le confesó.

La besó con lentitud pero cuando ella trató de separarse la tomó de la cintura.

–Voy a follarte– le advirtió.

De sus mejillas deslizó los labios hasta su cuello.

–No q...quiero– un jadeó se le escapó cuando él atrapó un erguido pezón entre sus labios.

–Me importa muy poco– chupó y succionó el pequeño montículo.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, él estaba haciendo con ella lo que le daba la gana. Mientras se deleitaba con sus pechos una mano recorría su vientre.

Gimió y jadeó cuando él la tuvo acostada en el piso del baño y con el rostro entremedio de sus piernas. La acariciaba con la lengua probándola, volviéndola loca. La tomó firmemente de las caderas y presionó su lengua contra su pequeño botón, mordisqueó con lentitud y succionó.

–...A...ahh...n...no...– sentía como con cada caricia de su lengua se incrementaba más su placer. Jadeó en protesta cuando el moreno se separó de su palpitante y sensible sexo.

–Pervertida– dijo antes de besarla, la hizo probarse a sí misma, sus manos estaban por todos lados, la estaban volviendo loca.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer. Cuando él se puso de pie contempló su enorme erección. ¡Oh mierda!, nunca lo había notado, él tenía mucho potencial. ¡Era enorme!

–Abre la boca– le ordenó.

–N...no– que se supone que él pretendía que ella hiciera.

–Abre la puta boca si no quieres que te obligue– le dijo con voz ronca, nuevamente tuvo miedo de él.

Ella así lo hizo, separó los labios mientras apretaba los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió un extraño sabor en los labios, sentía como él frotaba su erección contra sus labios y luego introducía la punta en su boca.

–Chúpamela– le pidió. La tomó del cabello cuando vio que no está dispuesta a hacerlo. –No tengas miedo– cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sintió culpa, culpa por lo que le estaba haciendo. –Usa la lengua–

Ella así lo hizo, frotó su lengua contra la punta de su erección y lo escuchó gruñir, chupó todo lo que su boca le permitía. Sentía su entrepierna muy húmeda, esto la estaba calentando, la calentaba sobre manera.

–A...a...así azulita– la tomó del pelo y guió sus movimientos. Ella lo estaba llevando a la locura y era consciente de aquello.

Le follo la boca con movimientos lentos.

–Voy a...a correr...me– cuando ella trató de apartarse no se lo permitió. –Trágatelo todo– pero ella protestó y como pudo se separó, no lo suficiente porque su semilla le bañó los pechos. Lo sintió caliente sobre su piel, su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de él. Le sonrió cuando ella lo miró horrorizada, la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta entrar a la regadera, la depositó bajo el chorro de agua y le enjuagó el cuerpo.

–Inclínate hacia la pared y apoya las manos en ella– le pidió.

–¿Por...por qué...me...me haces...esto?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Solo haz lo que te digo– ella se veía tan vulnerable y la culpa nuevamente se apoderó de él. –Prometo que lo disfrutarás– lo miró un momento para luego hacer lo pedido por él. –Estás tan húmeda y deliciosa– acarició su sexo.

Sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de los dedos masculinos. Sonrió al ver el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la peliazúl, ella respondía tan fácil a sus caricias.

–Tienes el trasero más perfecto que haya visto– no era consciente de sus palabras.

La peliazúl se sonrojó.

–...Ahhhhh...– jadeó cuando su mano libre cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero.

–Pequeña y caliente– nuevamente golpeó su trasero.

–...N...no...– su mano acariciaba expertamente su intimidad mientras su otra mano golpeaba su trasero. –P...por...favor...– su cuerpo se tensó cuando él deslizó un dedo de su parte intima hasta su entrada posterior. –N...no...eso...no–

–Shhh...–susurró, acercó su palpitante erección hasta su pequeña entrada.

–No...– le dijo cuándo lo sintió en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Empujó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo.

–Es...estás...ta...tan hermosa– jadeó.

–...D...ue...Due...le...– un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla de manera dura.

–Tranqui...la– la punta de su miembro casi estaba dentro, separándola.

El grito de dolor de la peliazúl cuando la punta de su erección estuvo dentro de ella lo hizo gruñir. ¡Oh mierda ella era condenadamente apretada!

–Due...duele– gimió de dolor.

–Shhh– susurró. –Pasará– estaba maravillado, la manera que el cuerpo de ella lo tomaba lo dejaba sin aliento.

–Q...q...que...ma –lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando el dolor de la suave penetración recorrió su cuerpo.

–"_Está llorando"–_ le decía su subconsciente. _–"La estás lastimando cabrón"– _quiso detenerse pero cuando ella intentó apartarse y movió involuntariamente el trasero supo que estaba perdido– Perdóname azulita –penetró su cuerpo de una rápida embestida

El grito de dolor de la peliazúl retumbó en sus oídos. La manera en que ella se apretaba a su alrededor lo hacía jadear, nunca antes una mujer lo había tomado tan bien, ni en su sexo ni en su trasero, pero ella era diferente la manera en que lo tomaba era deliciosamente caliente y diferente. Escuchaba sus sollozos, se sentía extraño.

Empezó un lento y placentero vaivén arrancándole suaves y pequeños gemidos.

–Es...est...tas...tan apretada –gruñó.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas y ella solo podía gemir.

–Di...di...mi nombre –le pidió entre jadeos.

Con cada embestida se sentía desfallecer.

–Ve...Ve...geta –le costaba respirar.

–Gri...grítalo...–sentía su cuerpo estremecer con cada embestida.

–...Ve...Vege...–solo un pequeño empuje más y el orgasmo la azotaría.

Ella estaba tan cerca, la manera en que lo apretaba y gemía se lo decía. Se deslizó fuera de su pequeño y apretado canal y la penetró por su húmeda cavidad.

–Co...corre...te...nena.

–Vege...Vegeta...–chilló su nombre cuando el orgasmo la hizo estremecer.

De lo más hondo de su pecho dejó escapar un gruñido, la manera en que ella había chillado su nombre causó que la penetrara de manera más profunda, derramándose en su interior. Ella jadeaba, se estremecía por los espasmo del orgasmo y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Con la lengua lamió el agua que se escurría por la espalda de la peliazúl, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era maliciosa. Cuando sus brazos no la pudieron sostener más simplemente se dejó caer.

Al ver como Bulma dejaba de sostenerse de la pared la sostuvo firmemente contra él. Cuando su erección abandonó su cuerpo ella jadeó por la perdida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él porque no tenía que decir y ella porque todavía no recobraba el habla.

Luego de haberse duchado como quien dice se había puesto ropa y salido de la habitación, Goku le había indicado donde era la alacena y había hecho algo para comer.

–No sabía que sabías cocinar –le dijo Goku al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Me enseñó papá.

–Prueba esto Vegeta –le dijo a su amigo el cual en esos momentos se acercaba– Bulmita cocina delicioso.

–N...no es para tanto –se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta.

–Es bueno saber que para algo sirve –se sentó y miró su plato– ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? –le preguntó mirando la comida.

–Es una receta latina –se apresuró a decir– Zorrucho de maíz con queso y carne dentro,

–¿No comerás? –le preguntó ya que ella no estaba sentada ni había un plato.

Alzaron una ceja cuando vieron lo pálida que se había puesto.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Goku al hacerla sentar.

–S...si –una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. El trasero le dolía– Solo fue un mareo.

–Necesitas comer –tomó el tenedor con el que minutos atrás estuvo comiendo y llevó una pequeña porción de comida hasta los labios de Bulma.

–No...No es necesario –se sonrojó ante ese gesto.

–Claro que si –le dijo– Estás embarazada y quien sabe desde cuando no comes, abre la boca –le pidió.

Desvió la mirada hasta el castaño el cual los miraba a ambos sin interés. Comió del tenedor de Goku.

–Parece que hoy estás muy bien –le dijo Vegeta a Goku al este darle de comer a la peliazúl.

–Si –sus ojos no se apartaban de la boca de Bulma- ¿sabes cuánto tienes exactamente?– le preguntó cuándo hubieron terminado de comer.

–¿Ah? –preguntó sin entender.

–Tu embarazo.

–Como un mes o menos –dijo luego de pensarlo.

–¿Estás feliz? –tenía curiosidad.

–No sé –ambos estaban en la sala, ella sentada en el piso mientras que en la mesita tenía los libros y cuadernos del instituto y él en unos de los muebles viendo el televisor.

Alzó una ceja cuando la vio ponerse de pie con rapidez y correr hacia la habitación del moreno. Apartó la mirada del televisor cuando la vio entrar a su recamara con las manos en la boca y correr hacia el baño, escuchó extraños ruidos.

–Niñata estúpida –se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño.

La divisó con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el retrete luego de buscarla con la mirada, agradecía que el retrete quedaba muy apartado de la regadera o de la tina. La vio erguirse nuevamente y tuvo que actuar rápido cuando vio que luego de ponerse de pie ella se desplomaba. El olor a vomito le causó nauseas, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde la dejó sobre la cama.

Volvió al baño y buscó alcohol, cuando estuvo en la recamara se lo dio a oler, observó como ella volvía a recobrar el conocimiento.

–¿Qué me pasó? –se sentó en la cama y cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió un mareo y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente.

–Estás agotada –dijo– Los efectos del embarazo– la vio parpadear.

–¿Por qué no quieres al bebé? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Porque no quiero ser padre, no se merece una madre como tú y no te quiero, me fastidias –dijo aborrecido.

–Yo tampoco te quiero –recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–Es bueno saberlo –sonrió.

–Te odio Satou, que nunca se te olvide, por tu culpa es mi desgracia –observó hasta unas de las paredes. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar.

–Es bueno saber que no te puedes enamorar de mi –dijo cuando ella se hubo dormido– Yo no merezco a alguien tan tonta y estúpida como tú y tú no mereces a alguien como yo –le echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sonreía– Estúpida y caliente –susurró.

No se molestó en arroparla, a él que le importaba si le daba frió por el aire acondicionado o no, solo se limitó a salir de la habitación.

–¿No la llevaras con un doctor por lo del embarazo? –le preguntó el moreno.

–Que se esté quedando aquí no quiere decir que me haré cargo de ella o de su hijo.

–También es tuyo Vegeta.

–¡Y eso que me importa, joder! -le gritó.

–¡Entonces deja de follártela! –también le gritó.

–¿Qué, ahora andas espiando si me la follo o no? –le preguntó con enojo.

–Si cerraras la maldita puerta no hubiera escuchado como ella gemía tu nombre.

–Metete en tus asuntos –le dijo.

–Solo la vas a lastimar –dijo– Ella se está enamorando de ti.

Lo dicho por el pelinegro le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

–Oblígala a abortar y aléjala de ti –le dijo– Pero joder que tienes que hacer algo rápido.

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amigo.

–Lo notaste –le dijo al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

–No, ella me odia y así tiene que ser, por su bien y por el mío.

–Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso –dijo– Ella...no se merece esto– dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Y todo esto a qué viene? –le preguntó.

–Es una buena chica –le dijo.

–Te gusta, la muy tonta te gusta –el pelinegro no se molestó en responder– Que te quede algo muy en claro –le dijo– Que me la haya follado no significa nada, así mismo como lo hice yo pudo hacerlo cualquier otro.

–Eres el único que ella dejaría que la tocara– desvió la mirada. –Anoche cuando traté de tocarla su cuerpo me rechazó–

No me interesa hasta dónde quieres llegar con todo esto –dijo– Si lo que te molesta es eso te la regalo, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te venga en gana –no soportaba en esos momentos a su amigo– Tienes mi permiso para follarla todas las veces que desees–

Goku quedó en silencio al ver como luego de Vegeta decir aquello se marchaba. Suspiró con molestia estaba celoso, maldición que lo estaba. Esto era un juego muy peligroso para los tres porque a pesar de todo los tres estaban envueltos y de seguro la que saldría perdiendo sería Bulma. Cuando en la mañana fue a la habitación del moreno no dudó en entrar al ver la puerta entreabierta, buscó a la peliazúl y no la había visto por ningún lado y por un momento había pensado que se hubo marchado pero cuando iba a salir había escuchado unos gemidos provenientes del baño, y lo comprendió todo. Maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente el sábado por la mañana no fue el mejor día para él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Les traigo una Adaptación en una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste…**

**Bueno después de 05 capítulos fue que recordé que debía poner que los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen (obvio), y que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. **

**La trama pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li, Quien me concedió su permiso para publicar… Gracias! **

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 5: **Peleas y Celos

Era lunes en la mañana la primera hora de descanso cuando nuevamente se sentía como un bicho raro, los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarla y susurrar a su espalda.

–Oye Bulma –la llamó una chica.

–Si –dijo.

– ¿Es...–dudó– Es cierto lo qué dicen? –se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué dicen? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Que estás embarazada de Satou –dijo otra.

La peliazúl palideció.

–En la mañana llegaste con Goku y si no recuerdo mal ellos dos viven juntos.

– ¿Co...Cómo saben eso?

–Escucharon a Goku y Vegeta hablando.

Lo que le faltaba, el muy vago no quería al bebé pero bien que hablaba de él.

–Tengo que irme –recogió sus cosas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió hasta el salón de natación, ahí vio al moreno el cual estaba nadando en la enorme piscina.

–Vegeta –lo llamó pero él no le prestó atención.–¡Vegeta! –gritó.

–¿Qué quieres? –espetó furioso cuando dejó de nadar y quedó en medio de la piscina.

–¿Me podrías decir por qué andas hablando de mi embarazo? –tenía que hablar alto para que la pudiera escuchar.

–Joder que eres estúpida –se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina donde ella estaba.

–Todos saben que estoy embarazada –le dijo.

–Desde aquí te puedo ver las bragas –la ignoraba completamente.

Tenía los brazos apoyado en el borde de la piscina mientras que tenía la cabeza apoyada en estos y como ella estaba de pie y llevaba falda podía ver claramente su ropa interior.

–Debes de estar deliciosa –le dijo– Justo para comerte –sonrió cuando vio como Bulma se sonrojaba.

–Pervertido –retrocedió.

–Te gusta que te coma, ¿no? –la observó.

–No me has contestado –sentía la cara arderle.

–Si se enteraron fue porque todos aquí son unos chismosos –le miró las largas piernas. A pesar de que el agua estaba fría sintió como su pene se erguía. –Ven, entra al agua– ella lo fulminó con la mirada, a ese hombre solo le gustaba estar ordenándole que hacer.

–No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar –le dijo.

–Mmmm…. –alargó un brazo y apenas le tocó una pierna– Quiero follarte ahora mismo –de un rápido salto salió del agua. Se le detuvo la respiración al verlo, ahí estaba él, guapo y sexy mientras el agua se escurría por todo su glorioso y magnifico cuerpo.

¿Guapo, sexy, glorioso y magnifico cuerpo, desde cuando pensaba ella así de Vegeta?.. Todo era una confusión, Vegeta era un mal hablado y no tenía ni una pizca de modales de cómo se debía tratar a una mujer. A ella le gustaban los hombres detallista, amorosos y atentos, no los machos locos por sexo, no los que obligan a las mujeres a acostarse con ellos, porque el sábado eso él había hecho, como quien dice la había obligado. El latido de entre sus piernas llamó su atención, ¿por qué diablos su cuerpo se agitaba y se humedecía solo con la mera cercanía de él?

–Podría jurar que estás lista para que te joda –mientras decía aquello sonreía y se le acercaba. –Casi puedo olerte –ella retrocedía.

–Er...eres...u...un enfermo –dijo apenas.

–Estás empapada y lista para que te folle –sonrió

–Pero no tú –dicho aquello salió corriendo.

Alzó una ceja cuando ella le dijo aquello. ¿Qué quiso decir, qué estaba lista pero no para qué fuera él quien la follara?...Maldita mujer, desde ese momento lo había decidido, nadie podría joderla, nadie al menos que él no quisiera que así fuera. Todavía le tenía que enseñar muchas cosas con respecto al sexo y unas de esas era que nunca, pero nunca de los nunca se deja a Vegeta Ichiro Satou con una erección.

"_Solo yo te follaré azulita" _pensó y una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios.

–¿Has visto a Bulma? –le preguntaba Launch a Goku.

–No, desde que salimos de la hora de almuerzo no la he visto –le dijo.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido? –se preguntaba.

–¿Ocurre algo? –no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

–Quedamos de que la llevaría al ginecólogo luego del instituto –le dijo.

–Su primera cita –susurró– Pero todavía no es hora, tal vez anda por ahí.

–Satou –lo llamó cuando lo vio pasar de largo–¿Has visto a Bulma?

–No soy su niñero –espetó.

–Sí, pero como tuvieron sexo y está viviendo contigo yo pensé...–dijo para molestarlo.

–Pues no pienses –dijo cortante y siguió su camino.

–Dios bendiga ese trasero –decía dejando escapar un suspiro mientras le miraba el trasero al moreno.

–Si de verdad quieres a tu amiga pídele que se vaya a vivir contigo –le aconsejó el moreno.

–Ya lo hice, no me parece que esté viviendo contigo y con Satou –le dijo– Pero se negó, dice que Satou es el padre y si con alguien tiene que vivir es con él –se pasó unas de las manos por su melena–Es muy terca.

–_Señorita Briefs tendrá que abandonar el instituto –_decía el director_– Hay rumores que usted está embarazada y no podemos permitir eso –_dijo_– Y su padre no ha pagado el semestre._

El director la había mandado a llamar porque se había enterado de su embarazo, le había dejado las cosas muy en claras, no podía seguir estudiando por lo menos no ahí. Estaba acostada de lado en el césped, su vida era un desastre.

–¡Bulma! –un grito de una de sus compañeras de clases la hizo incorporarse.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

–Ya...Yamncha –dijo por la falta de aire por haber corrido– Satou –dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Qué pasa con Yamncha? –se preocupó.

–Está en la cancha de fútbol, Vegeta lo está moliendo a golpes.

La reacción de la peliazúl fue rápida, se puso de pie y corrió lo que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar a la cancha había un enorme grupo de estudiantes gritando. Escabulléndose entre los estudiantes descubrió lo que tanto llamaba la atención de todos. La imagen que vio la aterrorizó, ahí estaba el amor de su vida en el piso sangrando por todas parte de su rostro, con la nariz rota, un ojo morado y el otro apenas lo podía abrir, el labio roto. Su mirada se desvió hasta el moreno el cual tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

–¡Levántate, hijo de puta!– le gritaba Vegeta.

Ningún estudiante se atrevía a meterse, Satou tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

–¿Qué pasó por esa estúpida cabeza cuándo pensaste en atacarme a traición?– otro fuerte grito.

No lo podía creer, Yamncha nunca sería capaz de atacar a nadie y mucho menos a Vegeta, todo tenía que ser una equivocación.

–Pobrecito –escuchó a un chico a su lado– Metiéndose con Satou solo porque él y Briefs están juntos.

¿Entonces todo era por su culpa? ¿Yamncha había desafiado a Vegeta porque él pensaba que ella y el tenían algo?

–¡Que te pares cabrón! –le golpeó fuertemente el estómago de una patada–¿Ves lo que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo? –sonrió, una sonrisa perversa– Miren muy bien –se dio vuelta y miró a su alrededor, dándole la espalda al moreno el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. –Esto le pasa a quien se mete con Vegeta Ichiro Satou –giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para patearlo de nuevo pero se detuvo, la peliazúl se había interpuesto entre su objetivo.

–Detente, ya basta –se moría del miedo, la mirada del Vegeta era muy diferente a la que siempre tenía.

–N...n...no te...te...metas Bul...ma –dijo Yamcha el cual trataba de ponerse de pie.

–Yamncha, no te muevas, necesitas un doctor –le pidió al mirarlo.

–Es...es...toy...bi...bien –le costaba hablar.

Vio como él posaba una mano sobre los hombros de la peliazúl para poderse poner de pie y una rabia se apoderó de él. Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron al moreno acercarse a la pareja.

–Déjalo en paz –le pidió mientras sentía que las lágrimas se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas.

–Apártate zorrita –le ordenó.

–No, no lo haré –dijo con decisión– Si le seguirás pegando entonces pégame a mí también.

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron como Vegeta llevaba una mano hasta la peliazúl y la agarraba del cabello.

–Te dije que te apartes –la pegó contra su cuerpo con brusquedad.

–Suél..tame –le pidió asustada.

–Suelta..la bastardo –le ordenó Yanmcha.

–¿Por qué no le dices a tu príncipe cómo te follo? –solo ella pudo escucharlo– Como te follé el culo el sábado –siguió– Como gimes mi nombre.

–No si...sigas– trató de separarse de él pero se le hizo imposible.

Todos miraban muy curioso lo que pasaba entre la peliazúl y el moreno, no lograban escuchar lo que le decía.

–Te dije que la soltaras –mientras que con una mano se agarraba las costillas.

–¿Todavía estás de pie? –una perversa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

–Solo eres un miserable –bramó Yanmcha.

–Pequeño cabrón –puso a la peliazúl tras su cuerpo y lo enfrentó. Cuando dio un paso hacia este sintió como unos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

–No...le...le pegues –le pidió entre sollozos.

Al ver como el moreno se distrajo por la peliazúl le golpeó fuertemente el rostro.

–¡No! –gritó la peliazúl al ver como el Yanmcha le había pegado a Vegeta.

"_Estás jodido, miserable" _Pensó Vegeta pero los brazos de Bulma se apretaron más contra su cintura. –Azulita –la llamó pausadamente.

–Déjalo –le pidió.

¿Y quedarse con ese golpe?...ni en sueño. Cuando los brazos de Bulma dejaron su cintura le pegó fuertemente en el rostro a Yamncha.

–¡No, no le pegues! –le gritó, de repente alguien la había tomado de la cintura y alejado de Vegeta.

–Es mejor que no te metas –le dijo Goku, quien era que la había tomado de la cintura.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver como Yanmcha caía al suelo y Vegeta le pegaba fuertemente en las costillas. Con el mismo pie que lo golpeaba lo giró para dejarlo boca arriba.

–Escúchame muy bien –se había puesto a la altura del moreno – Esa pequeña estúpida es mía– le susurró cerca del oído para que solo él escuchara– Nunca, pero nunca en tu miserable vida le vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima –le escupió el rostro ensangrentado y se volvió a erguir. Se acercó a Goku el cual seguía con Bulma fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

Cuando la mirada de él se posó en los orbes chocolates vio miedo, ella tenía miedo de él, mucho miedo. Goku la soltó y ella retrocedió.

–E...e...eres u...un...monstruo –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Las palabras de la peliazúl resonaron en su cabeza.

–Y tú una mujer estúpida –estaba enfurecido, el solo recordar como ese tipo había puesto su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo rabiar.

Corrió hasta Yamncha al verlo marcharse.

–Ma...mal...dito –susurró Yamncha.

–No te muevas por favor –le pidió Bulma.

–Hijo de puta –golpeó con fuerza el árbol.

–El árbol no tiene culpa de nada –le dijo Goku.

–Dame un encendedor –le dijo luego de calmarse.

Goku así lo hizo.

–No deberías fumarte eso– le dijo al ver el pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana.

–No estoy para que me digas que es lo que debo o no hacer.

–Si lo haces todas tus esperanza de recuperar a Milk se irán a la mierda –le recordó – Tienes más de un mes limpio –vio como Vegeta tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo y lo pisoteaba– Hoy es su primera cita al ginecólogo –le dijo– Deberías ir con ella, apoyarla.

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –le dijo.

–Si no te importa la acompañaré.

–Como quieras –le dijo mientras se subía al árbol.

–Siempre te ha gustado este árbol –susurró– Supongo que ahora más –dijo con malicia. –¿Pensaste en lo que me dijiste el sábado? –al igual que él se subió al árbol.

–Hablaba muy en serio –al saber a lo que se refería– Puedes follarla cuando quieras –le dijo sin más– Solo...–pausó por lo que iba a decir– Ten cuidado por lo de su embarazo –sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al decir aquello.

–Me sorprendes – sonrió– Si ella me aceptara la follaría, pero no lo hace y ya no la puedo drogar –su sonrisa se hizo más grande– Ella no me gusta Vegeta, por lo menos no enserio –el moreno lo miró con sorpresa– Está muy linda, ¡y joder que desnuda de seguro se ve mejor! –sonrió de manera maliciosa– Mi querida y hermosa Milk llegará pronto –el puño de su amigo fue aparar a su rostro causando que cayera del árbol.

–Si no quieres que te patee el culo olvídate de mi hermana –odiaba cuando Goku sonreía, solo le gustaba provocarlo.

–No seas mezquino –dijo– Tienes a dos hermosas mujeres en tu vida, comparte una conmigo.

–Olvídate de ella, es una niña, tiene quince años y tú eres un sádico pervertido –le dijo.

–Y tú andas profanando a mi querida Bulmita –le recordó.

Vegeta se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

–Hagamos un trato –le dijo al bajar del árbol– Si dejas la marihuana Milk o esa tonta serán tuya –Goku lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Un trió con Bulmita? –vio al pelinegro asentir– Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé –dijo luego de aceptar el trato.

Se preguntaba cómo diablos Goku lo había convencido de acompañar a la peliazúl al ginecólogo, odiaba los hospitales. Vieron a Bulma salir del consultorio médico con Launch.

–¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Vegeta.

–Si –dijo Bulma– Un mes –les dijo.

–Oye con lo que me dijiste allá dentro –dijo Launch– De verdad siento en no poder ayudarte.

–No importa, tendré que conseguir un trabajo o algo –dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó el Goku.

–El miserable del director la boto del instituto por no tener con que pagar el semestre –les dijo.

–No es cierto –dijo– Es por lo de mi embarazo.

–De verdad siento no poder ayudarte, el sábado mi madre se fue de viaje y me canceló todas las tarjetas de crédito –le dijo.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

–Me encontró con Zarbon en plena faena en la casa –dijo aburrida.

–Y de seguro que ella pensaba que tú eras una blanca palomita –le dijo Goku con malicia.

–¿Cómo puedes estar acostándote así nomás con los chicos? –le preguntó– Puedes quedar embarazada o peor.

–No, me aseguro muy bien que usen preservativos –le dijo con una sonrisa– Me aseguro que no se le olvide, ¿verdad guapo? –le preguntó al moreno, se acercó a él y con unas de sus manos acarició su pecho.

Al ver aquello la peliazúl apartó la mirada, no le gustó la manera en que su amiga coqueteaba con Vegeta. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de la peliazúl.

–Tranquila –le dijo con una sonrisa– Los celos te delatan –le dijo Goku.

–No estoy celosa –le dijo.

–¿Por qué no vamos al departamento y hacemos un trió? –les preguntó a Launch y a Vegeta.

–Sería muy caliente –dijo con voz melosa– Estar con ustedes dos de nuevo.

La peliazúl se quedó sorprendida.

–Oh Bulma no te había dicho –dijo– Una vez estuve con los dos –le dijo sin importancia– Deberías probarlo –le recomendó con picardía.

–Estás loca –le dijo.

–Le gusta probar cosas nuevas –habló por primera vez el moreno.

–Ustedes tres son unos sádicos pervertidos –dicho eso se alejó con pasos rápidos.

–Aguafiestas.

Estaba enojada, no, furiosa, Vegeta era un patán y de los peores, había coqueteado con su mejor amiga, no eso era poco ambos habían coqueteado en sus narices. Si hubieran tenido una cama al lado quien sabe lo que habían hecho.

–¿Por qué estás celosa? –al escuchar la voz de Vegeta su corazón latió con rapidez.

–No estoy celosa –espetó.

–Escúchame muy bien zorrita –la tomó fuertemente de la cintura– Que te haya follado no quiere decir que me gustes y mucho menos que te pongas celosa –le dijo con enojo.

–Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana Satou –le dijo– Bájate de esa nube, por un hombre como tú nunca podría sentir celos.

Como ya habían salido de consultorio médico las personas que estaban en la calle los miraban con ojos curiosos.

–Lo único que me une a ti es mi bebé y créeme que daría cualquier cosa para que tú no fueras su padre.

¿Acaso esa mujer nunca se podría quedar callada?...como podría ser posible que una mujer fuera tan estúpida.

–Cierra la boca estúpida –le ordenó al soltarla de mala gana.

Bulma siguió caminando con enojo, Vegeta era un creído, ¡Ja!...pensar que ella puede tener celos por una persona como él. Jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Volviii… para compensar mi ausencia y falta de seriedad les traigo hoy 03 capítulo de regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo…**

**Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios… karito gracias por tu emoción, inochan-uchiha mira lo que viene a continuación…**

**Pues ya saben que nada de Dragon Ball es mio (solo Vegeta XD) y la historia es prestada, gracias por tu permiso Mrs. Dragneel Li**

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 6:Drogas, Sexo y Antojos**

Estaba limpiando el departamento, ya tenía dos semanas viviendo con ambos jóvenes y la verdad que se sentía bien vivir con ellos a excepción claro de los gritos e insultos de Vegeta, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse decepcionada ya que luego de su encuentro en el baño él no la había vuelto a buscar. Tanto como su padre ni su hermano la habían ido a buscar o se habían interesado en como ella estaba, por lo menos no lo había necesitado, si ellos se habían olvidado de ella por qué no hacer lo mismo.

Vegeta no era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a lidiar con él.

Estaba sola, quien sabe dónde andaban los chicos, en esos momentos estaba ordenando la habitación de Goku. Un pequeño frasco de cristal llamó su atención.

–¿Esto qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad– Calmantes –dijo al abrirlo y observar los calmantes.

Observó la pequeña pastilla azul con curiosidad, sin notar lo que hacía se la llevó a la boca y la probó.

–Mmm, es dulce –dejó el frasco en su lugar y fue a la cocina para asegurarse de que no se le quemara la comida.

Cuando terminó de cocinar puso la mesa y se fue a la habitación de Vegeta.

–Muy bien joven Satou, todo está listo –le dijo un hombre mayor– Dentro de dos meses lo más tardar tendrá a su hermana aquí –le dijo– Su madre aceptó que la señorita Satou viviera con usted –volvió a decir– Pero lo de su fortuna es diferente, solo se le será entregada hasta que nazca su hijo y se le realice una prueba de ADN.

–Tan pronto como esto acabe me gustaría poner en venta la casa principal de Tokio –dijo.

–¿Está seguro? –le preguntó.

–No quiero tener el recuerdo de que esa vivió allí con mi padre y luego metió a su amante –le dijo.

–Muy bien, será como usted desee –le dijo– Déjeme decirle que su padre tuvo suerte que antes de morir pusiera toda su fortuna a su nombre.

Vegeta no dijo nada.

–El señor Nappa seguirá administrando mi fortuna como siempre lo ha hecho –le dijo el moreno.

–Me parece muy bien, Nappa siempre fue muy cercano a su padre –le dijo– Su fortuna no estará en mejores manos.

–Muy bien, si no hay más que decir –dijo Vegeta al ponerse de pie– Que pase buen día –le dijo.

Tanto como Vegeta como Goku salieron de la oficina del abogado.

–¿No volverás a Tokio cuándo todo esto acabe? –le preguntó Goku luego de caminar en silencio varios minutos.

–No sé –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Bueno ya para cuando nazca tu hijo decidirás –dijo– Tengo hambre, espero que Bulmita haya cocinado algo rico –dijo.

–No te acostumbres tanto –le respondió Vegeta.

–Vamos Vegeta, no puedes negar que desde que ella vive con nosotros las cosas han ido mucho mejor –le dijo– Ella cocina, limpia y hasta lava la ropa –le dijo– No nos tenemos que preocupar por eso, ella lo hace.

–Si llamas poner la ropa en la lavadora y echarle detergente es lavar pues ella hace un magnífico trabajo.

–¿Por qué no le das la habitación que está desocupada? –le preguntó.

–Porque es para cuando traiga a Milk –le dijo– ¿Por qué hablaste con el director para que no la echara y pagaste su semestre? –le preguntó.

–Ya que tú no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada no me quedó de otra.

–Para lo mucho que hace –dijo con fastidio– Solo se la pasa durmiendo.

–Es por los primeros meses del embarazo –le dijo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos al abrir la puerta, nunca se esperaban ver aquel escenario. La música estaba a todo volumen mientras que en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los muebles sobre esta bailaba la peliazúl. Traía unos cortísimos shorts color blanco, una camisa roja amarrada debajo de los pechos, como estaba de espaldas solo se podía ver esta. Hot N Cold de Katy Perry.

–Vaya trasero –susurró Goku.

Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta el equipo de música y lo apagó. Al notar como la música se había detenido giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a ambos jóvenes. La iba a matar, juraba que la mataba, la muy maldita traía unas de sus camisas, parece que le había cortado las mangas para dejarla sin estas.

–No creo que sea adecuado que una mujer en tu estado este bailando y brincoteándo sobre esa mesa –le dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Ambos alzaron una ceja al ver como ella los miraba.

–¿Mi estado? –preguntó tontamente.

La risa de Bulma los desconcertó.

–¡Maldita zorra! –espetó Vegeta– ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi camisa?

–Shhhh –le dijo la peliazúl llevándose un dedo a los labios– Tranquilo Veggi –sonreía.

–Será mejor que te bajes de ahí –le dijo Goku.

–¡Woooow! –decía– Desde aquí soy más alta que ustedes.

Caminó hasta el borde de la mesa. Un pequeño frasco de cristal el cual permanecía en el piso llamó la atención de Goku.

–¡Oh mierda! –dijo al tomarlo y ver de que se trataba– ¿Tomaste algunas de estas pastillas? –le preguntó.

–¡OOOOhhhhh! –exclamó–¡Azúcar! ¡Dame, dame, dame! –chilló de manera infantil mientras estiraba las manos.

–¡Hija de p...–pero al ver como la peliazúl se acercaba a él calló.

–No te atrevas Satou –le dijo sonriendo– Tu hijo podría escucharte –trató de tocar su pecho con una mano pero él la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad– ¡Ohhh, el lobito se pondrá rudo!

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –le preguntó

–El lobo feroz– en ningún momento su sonrisa abandonaba sus labios– Soy tu ovejita.

–¡Ovejita mi culo! –ya esa mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas– ¡Grábate esto muy bien pequeña estúpida, que te haya follado no cambia que te sigo aborreciendo! –la había tomado fuertemente de su peliazúl cabellera.

–Nunca te pedí que me follaras –le susurró, el fuerte agarre de Vegeta le estaba causando dolor.

–Pero tu cuerpo si –dijo– Tu cuerpo siempre está preparado para mí –sin importarle que Goku estaba presente deslizó unas de sus manos hasta sus pechos– Y tus pequeños pezones siempre están listos para chuparlos –le dijo con descaro.

–Disculpen que los interrumpa en su caliente platica, pero Vegeta hay que hacerla vomitar –le dijo– Claro para que pase el efecto de la pastilla.

–¿Cuántas tomaste? –le preguntó al soltándola y maldiciendo.

–Una, dos, tres...–dijo contando con los dedos– Una –le dijo.

–Iré a prepararle un poco de agua caliente con sal y azúcar –le dijo Goku para luego ir a la cocina.

Bulma apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Vegeta.

–¿Por qué tomaste eso? –le preguntó, estaba enojado, acaso ella no era consciente de que eso podría hacerle daño al bebé.

–Estaba rico –suspiró contra su cuello y luego levantó la mirada y lo observó.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –refiriéndose a respirar contra su cuello.

–¿No te gusta? –le preguntó con inocencia.

–No –dijo tajante.

–Pensé que te gustaba un poquito por lo menos.

–No te equivoques azulita –le dijo– Nunca me podrías llegar a gustar –inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella.

–Tendré un hijo tuyo.

–Estás drogada, no sabes lo que dices –la vio sonreír.

Cuando la vio separarse de su cuerpo la tomó de la nuca y la besó, la peliazúl jadeó contra sus labios cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta unos de sus pechos. Cuando Goku vio como ambos estaban decidió dejarlos en sus asuntos e irse a su habitación.

Vegeta La tomó del trasero y la hizo rodearlo de la cintura.

Solo sentir su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello había hecho que su miembro latiese. Desde la última vez que estuvo con ella no había estado con nadie y no porque no encontraba con quien sino que por con todo lo de su madre había estado muy ocupado. La sentó en la cama cuando llegó a la habitación. La besó de manera demandante, mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando todos los rincones de su pequeña boca, sus manos desataron el pequeño nudo que estaba más abajo de sus pechos. Un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando le quitó la camisa y acaricio sus pechos.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–...Si... –le dijo al humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

–Tengo mucho para ti azulita –sonrió cuando le quitó el sujetador y le acarició un pequeño pezón.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó sus labios, deslizó los labios hasta su cuello donde besó y dio pequeñas lamidas. Tomó un pequeño montículo entre sus labios y acarició con la lengua mientras que acariciaba el otro pecho con la mano. Cuando se hubo saciado de sus pechos siguió un recorrido dando pequeños besos hasta su vientre, con una mano la empujó hacia atrás para facilitar los besos por su vientre.

Mientras Bulma estaba recostada en el borde de la cama él permanecía besando su vientre.

–Caliente y húmeda –susurró contra su piel mientras sus manos se posaban en el elástico de los pequeños pantalones y lo empezó a deslizar por sus largas piernas.

Cuando le quitó los pantalones acarició su intimidad con los dedos. Gimió ante las caricias de los expertos dedos que se movían sobre sus bragas. Atrapó sus labios en un caliente y húmedo beso, sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de sus dedos cuando este dio solo un pequeño sobre su pequeño botón de placer. Dejó su boca y siguió dando besos por sus mejillas, cuello, pechos y vientre donde se entretuvo. Le separó las piernas mientras la observaba.

–Estás empapada –susurró con voz ronca– Deliciosamente húmeda –sin hacerla esperar más la acarició con la boca sobre las bragas. Su respiración se detuvo y jadeó por la caricia de la lengua masculina.

–...Por...por...f..a...v...or...–dijo entre jadeos.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa lujuriosa. Empezó a deslízale las bragas por sus largas piernas, sopló sobre su húmedo sexo y ella se estremeció. El gemido de placer que escuchó de parte de ella cuando hundió su lengua en su húmeda cavidad hizo que su erección le doliera por el placer. Necesitaba hundirse en su interior, sentirse rodeado y succionado por su apretado sexo.

–Ahhh...mmmm...–lo sintió succionar y acariciar con la lengua su pequeño botón de placer y no pudo evitar más el orgasmo el cual la estremeció y la hizo jadear de placer.

Saboreó su húmeda intimidad para luego dejar un húmedo camino besando su vientre y succionando sus pequeños montículos. Saboreó su sabor cuando él la beso, lo atrajo hacia si mientras sus manos iban sobre los botones de su camisa, se la quitó con torpeza para luego besar su cuello. Giraron hasta que ella quedó sobre él, dando pequeñas lamidas a su cuello y luego a su torso, sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos por los deportes pero no en exageración. El gruñido de Vegeta cuando ella lamió su plano abdomen le hizo saber que iba por buen camino, con dedos temblorosos intentó desabrocharle el pantalón, luego de unos largos intentos consiguió desabotonarlos, le hizo el trabajo más fácil y él mismo se deshizo de los pantalones y su ropa interior. Estaba duro, duro como nunca lo había estado antes, su erección se erguía firmemente ante los ojos de Bulma.

Se apoyó con sus codos y la observó, miraba su miembro como queriendo recordarlo por siempre, sus labios húmedos y su pequeña boca entreabierta.

–Chúpame –le dijo con la voz ronca de placer– Quiero follar esa dulce boquita.

Observó sin aliento como ella acercaba su boca hasta la punta de su erección. Al su caliente y pequeña boca rodear la punta de su miembro tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Oh mierda!

–¡Chúpame bebé! –decía entre gruñidos y borracho de placer– ¡Así...así azulita!– su lengua acariciaba lentamente la punta de su erección, si ella lo seguía acariciando así terminaría pronto, muy pronto. –¡Oh...si...si nena...! –jadeó–...Voy a correrme...me correré bebé...–le advirtió.

Al escucharlo decir aquello se apartó pero no evitó que el primer chorro de su semilla cayera sobre sus labios. Por curiosidad se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándolo por primera vez. Salado y dulzón.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, necesitaba besarla tanto como necesitaba hundirse en ella. Sonrió cuando la vio pasarse la lengua por los labios. La besó, tanto su sabor como el de ella se mezclaron en ambas bocas, excitándolos. Quedaron sentados y por indicaciones de él ella se sentó sobre su erección con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.

–Pídemelo –le ordenó frotando su erección contra su empapado sexo y susurrándole al oído.

–...Por...por...fa...vor...–dijo sin aliento cuando él volvió a frotarse contra ella–...Te...te...ne..ce...si...–las palabras murieron en sus labios y gritó cuando él empezó a deslizarse con lentitud en su interior..

Jadeó contra su rostro, ella lo succionaba deliciosamente.

–Tan...apretada...bebé– besó su cuello. –Jodidamente...apretada...–besaba sus hombros.

–Ahh...ahhhh...–gemía la peliazúl.

–Mira...me...mira quien está dentro de ti –le dijo mirándola al rostro y ver como ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada suave movimiento. Se sentía tan poderoso, ella hacía todo lo que le pedía, era tan sumisa. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido y dejó de penetrarla, lo que vio en sus orbes azules le hizo sentir un vació en el estómago. Sus orbes brillaban, pero no cualquier brillo, brillaban de manera especial. No sabía que significaba pero juraba que era algo especial algo de lo que él temió.

–Ve...Vege..Vege...–gimió suplicante.

Parpadeó saliendo de su confusión. Su sexo lo apretaba y él solo pudo seguir introduciéndose en su cavidad. Las embestidas contra su intimidad se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas.

–¿Te gus...ta? –la penetró más duramente y ella chilló de placer.

–...S...si...ahhhh...ahhhh...me...gus...ta...–gemía sonrojada.

La besó con hambre mientras ella lo montaba, las paredes de su húmeda cavidad se contraían de manera deliciosa a su alrededor, podía sentirlo, ella se correría pronto, muy pronto. Un empuje, solo un profundo empuje más y ella acabaría. Tomándola de las caderas la alzó un poco, saliendo de su interior y solo dejándola separada por la punta de su miembro.

–Dilo –le ordenó– Di mi nombre –la veía jadear y con los ojos entrecerrados– Di quien te folla, a quien quieres dentro de ti.

–...Vege...Vegeta...– estaba tan cerca, él la estaba atormentando. –...So...lo...te...te...quie...ro...a ti...solo...tú...tú...dentro...de...mi...–la embestida fue fuerte y dura, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su sexo.

Chilló y gritó su nombre al orgasmo apoderarse de ella y él no pudo hacer más que dejarse arrastrar por sus gritos. Se derramó en su interior, llenándola y marcándola nuevamente. Buscó sus labios y lo besó, Vegeta la mordisqueó mientras cada gota de su semilla se derramaba dentro de ella. Sus movimientos dentro de su cuerpo se hicieron lentos, luego más lento hasta que él se detuvo completamente.

–Una caliente y apretada azulita –susurró luego que hubo recuperado la respiración.

Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho tratando de controlar su respiración, su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que juraba que Vegeta podía escucharlo, inconscientemente él acarició el pelo de Bulma.

–Quie...quiero he...helado –jadeó cuando él salió de su cuerpo.

–¿Antojos? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Helado de chocolate y galletas –le dijo luego de acomodarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas.

–Ve a la nevera –cuando la obligó a ponerse de pie pudo ver una pequeña y resbaladiza línea blanca escurrirse por entremedio de sus piernas y eso causó excitación nuevamente en su cuerpo.

–Tráemelo –le dijo con ojitos de cachorrito.

La observó detenidamente como tratando de descubrir lo que vio hace minutos en sus orbes azules.

–No soy tu esclavo –nada, no entendía esa mirada que ahora ella traía.

–Por favor –le pidió.

–No te acostumbre zorrita –buscó sus pantalones y se los puso. Sentía la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo.

–B-u-l-m-a– le dijo, cuando la miró nuevamente alzó una ceja por su sonrojo. Ella todavía permanecía sonrojada.

–No te sonrojes –le dijo.

–¿Ah? –preguntó sin entender.

–Pareces más tonta y estúpida de lo que eres –esquivó con agilidad y rapidez al ver como ella le lanzaba una almohada– Necesitas practicar esa puntería –le dijo con tono burlón y salió de la habitación.

–Todo un semental –le dijo burlonamente Goku cuando lo vio llegar a la cocina.

–Cállate –le dijo con fastidio.

–Para el sexo que acabas de tener deberías traer una sonrisa –decía al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Escuchaste –le dijo.

–Para tu comodidad no se escucha nada pero no tengo que ser demasiado inteligente para saberlo –sonrió– ¿Helado y galletas? –le preguntó cuándo lo vio sacar de la nevera el envase de helado y de galletas.

–¡Maldita mujer, tiene antojos! –le dijo.

–Es bueno saber que te estás haciendo responsable –le dijo– Porque eso de follarla y no prestarle atención es muy cruel –sonrió.

Cuando volvió a la habitación la veía salir del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con el rostro pálido.

–Vómitos –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Que sea la última vez que me pides hacer algo –le dijo al dejar el pequeño plato con helado y las galletas en una mesita de noche.

–Gracias –él solo maldijo, nuevamente sus ojos brillaban.

La miró comer, no veía la hora y el día en que ella se largara de su casa, no la quería en su vida, ni siquiera cerca de él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pues ya saben que nada de Dragon Ball es mio (solo Vegeta XD) y la historia es prestada, gracias por tu permiso Mrs. Dragneel Li**

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 7: **Traición

–Señorita Briefs –llamaba el maestro a la peliazúl– Señorita Briefs –pero Bulma estaba plácidamente dormida– ¡Despierte! –gritó.

El fuerte grito del maestro la hizo saltar del susto, se llevó la mano a su vientre mientras parpadeaba.

–Le pediría que deje de dormirse en clases –le dijo con seriedad– Si no puede seguir estudiando por su embarazo deje el instituto.

Bulma solo hizo una mueca con los labios cuando le hubo dado la espalda.

–Estúpida –escuchó el susurro de Vegeta.

Lo miró y le sacó la lengua. Tenía tres meses de embarazo, su vientre ya se podía apreciar, Vegeta no le había dicho más que abortara pero ella no se confiaba, conociéndolo. Pasar el mes de diciembre y casi terminando el de enero sin que tu padre se hubiera preocupado por ti solo demostraba que no le interesaba tu bienestar, su hermano la había ido a buscar luego de año nuevo al instituto y le había exigido que le dijera quien era el padre de su bebé pero no le había dicho nada, él le había pedido que volviera a la casa y estuvo tentada a hacerlo pero al enterarse que su padre todavía estaba enojado no lo hizo.

Por Launch se había enterado que Goku había prácticamente amenazado al director para que la dejara estudiar a pesar de su embarazo y no solo eso también había pagado tanto el semestre de diciembre y el de enero, si no fuera como Vegeta lo trataría bien, aunque el Goku era mejor persona que Vegeta y eso se lo había demostrado durante esos tres meses.

–Muy bien señores –decía el maestro– Para el lunes quince de febrero tienen que entregar esto –decía mientras les entregaba un papel a cada uno– Tendrán que hacer un análisis de negocio al igual que una propuesta con lo aprendido el año pasado y lo que han aprendido hasta ahora.

–Espero que no sea en grupo –dijo Vegeta sin prestar atención.

–Lamento informarle señor Satou pero si será con un compañero.

–¡Nooooo! –gritó la Bulma llamando la atención de todos. Solo recordar el trabajo que tuvo que hacer sola porque a Vegeta no le dio la gana de hacerlo causó su nerviosismo.

–La próxima vez que le tenga que llamar la atención Señorita Briefs será para que se reporte en la oficina del director –Bulma se limitó a quedarse callada– El primer grupo estará formado por la Señorita Briefs y el señor Yamamoto–

La peliazúl miró a Yanmcha y se sonrojó.

–El Señor Satou y la Señorita Hale.

Miró como Launch sonreía.

–¿Oye y cuándo llega tu hermana? –le preguntó mientras ambos estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Deja de molestar azulita –le dijo, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos ella había cambiado con él y no sabía por qué diablos.

–Me gustaría comprarle algo –le dijo.

–¿Con qué dinero? –le preguntó mientras miraba las hojas del árbol.

–Con el que me darás –le dijo– Hoy haré la primera compra del bebé –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Aborta –le dijo– No te daré dinero para un mocoso que no nacerá –le dijo.

–No le digas mocoso, es tu hijo Vegeta –le recordó.

–No lo quiero –alzó una ceja cuando la vio acercarse a él.

–Te guste o no me darás dinero –metió una mano en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón del Vegeta.

–Trabaja –le dijo, cuando ella sacó la mano de su bolsillo vio que entre sus dedos estaba su dinero.

La tomó de la mano y le quitó el dinero.

–Pequeña estúpida –sonrió.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan frió? –le preguntó.

–No quiero a ese niño –dijo con simpleza– No te quiero azulita.

–Bulma –la llamaba Yanmcha la hizo apartar la mirada del Vegeta y posarla sobre él.

–Yamncha –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–¿Empezamos el trabajo hoy? –miró a Vegeta con odio, todavía recordaba la golpiza.

–Claro –dijo– Pero primero me gustaría ir a una tienda de bebés –dijo.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

–¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó.

–Me gustaría estar contigo en un momento tan especial –le sonrió.

–Muchas gracias.

Ver como ella rodeó a Yanmcha con los brazos y lo abrazó lo hizo maldecir. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y le sonrió con malicia a Vegeta.

–No tientes tu suerte Insecto –le dijo con una sonrisa perversa– Esta vez podría partirte cada pequeño hueso de tu cuerpo –estaba furioso, tanto así que sin importar que la peliazúl estuviera abrazando a ese bastardo la tomó fuertemente del pelo y la separó de una buena jalada.

–Suéltame –chilló de dolor por el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos.

–Cierra la maldita boca –gruñó.

–¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –dijo Yanmcha.

–¿Verdad, cual verdad? –preguntó Bulma sin entender.

–Que Satou me amenazó –dijo– Tiene celos de mí.

La peliazúl miró a Vegeta con sorpresa...¿Celoso Vegeta, por qué?

–Solo te quiere para él –siguió Yanmcha.

–Si esto es una broma déjalo Yamncha –le dijo– Lo que dices no tiene sentido, es Vegeta, no quiere a mi bebé y si no lo quiere a él no me puede querer a mí –el agarre contra su pelo se hizo más fuerte– ¡Me lastimas bruto! –le gritó.

–Suéltala miserable –le exigió– Te lo juro Bulma, este hijo de puta solo te quiere para él y estoy seguro que no es para nada bueno, solo ha desgraciado tu vida, ni siquiera quiere a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre– la tomó de las manos cuando el Vegeta la soltó.

Vegeta se frotó el cabello en forma de fastidio, ese niñato tonto y estúpido se estaba ganando unos buenos golpes.

–Todos en el instituto saben que él te ha pedido que aborte –no era consciente que con cada palabra que decía lastimaba a la peliazúl– Ven conmigo Bulma –abrió los ojos con asombro ante lo pedido por el Yanmcha– Me encargaré de tu bebé, de ti.

Observó a Bulma ante lo dicho por Yanmcha, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

–Tú me gustas –le dijo.

Su corazón le latía con rapidez, al fin, el hombre que amaba le estaba declarando sus sentimientos.

–T...tú también me gustas –dijo muy sonrojada.

Apretó los puños, ella estaba enamorada de aquel insecto.

–Ven conmigo, viviremos juntos y criaremos a nuestro bebé.

A su bebé, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese imbécil ya estaba reclamando lugar que no le pertenecía y que nunca le pertenecería.

–Haber estúpido –habló Vegeta– Si sigues diciendo estupideces te tendré que cerrar la jodida boca.

–No te tengo miedo Satou –le dijo.

–Deberías...

–Acepto –dijo Bulma interrumpiendo al Vegeta– Acepto irme a vivir contigo –le dijo sonriendo.

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho por ella. El golpe sobre su rostro casi causó que cayera.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó sorprendida a Vegeta como luego de que aceptará la propuesta de Yamncha le hubo pegado a este.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente lo alzó y pegó contra el árbol.

–La última vez te lo dejé muy en claro bastardo –gruñó.

–Suéltalo –le ordenó al ver como Vegeta le pegaba nuevamente a Yamncha.

–No importa cuánto me pegues, ella ya eligió –sonrió, un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por su labio.

–Suéltalo Vegeta –dijo Goku quien se acercaba– ¡Joder que lo sueltes! –tuvo que agarrar a Vegeta cuando vio como este luego de soltar a Yanmcha el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo lo iba a patear.

–¡Estoy cansada de tu maldita actitud! –le gritó Bulma– ¡Eres un bruto, un salvaje, un...! –estaba al lado de Yanmcha asegurándose que estuviera bien.

–¡Y soy quien te folla! –le gritó.

–Te odio –le dijo con la cabeza gacha– Me desgraciaste la vida, ahora planeas dejarme sin lo único bueno que tengo.

–¡¿Crees que ese hijo de puta te quiere? –le gritó– ¡Eres una estúpida, él solo te quiere follar al igual que yo lo hice! –estaba enojado, furioso.

–¿Y qué? –se había puesto de pie y lo enfrentaba– Yo lo amo –vio rabia en la su mirada.

–Estúpida, ni siquiera sabes que es amar –dijo más calmado.

–Insensible, salvaje –le dijo con enojo.

–Niñata estúpida –la tomó del cabello y la dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro– Si sacas ese pequeño y apretado culo de mi departamento te olvidas de mí para siempre –susurró contra su rostro.

–Tienes que encargarte de tu hijo –su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando él la había acercado a su cuerpo.

–No lo haré –dijo antes de besarla.

La besó con enojo, con furia. Maldita mujer, no iba a permitir que se fuera con ese hijo de puta, por lo menos no hasta dejarle muy en claro que él y solo él la podían tocar.

Goku sonrió al ver como su amigo besaba a la peliazúl delante del Yanmcha el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Puedes irte con ese miserable –le dijo cuándo se separó de ella.

Ese estúpido la besaba y luego le decía que se podía ir, no, no lo haría, desde ese momento se prometió que Vegeta Satou se encargaría de su hijo sin importar que muriera en el intento.

–Haré que quieras a mi bebé –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces esta guerra continua –también sonrió– No perderé –le advirtió– Nunca querré a ese niño.

–No lo querrás, lo amarás –le dijo.

Él sonrió.

–El dinero –dijo ella cuando lo vio darle la espalda.

–Trabaja –metió la mano en el bolsillo– No te acostumbres –le dijo al entregarle el dinero.

–Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Me las pagarás Satou –escucharon a Yanmcha.

Vegeta volteó a verlo y sonrió con malicia.

–Cuidado con lo que haces insecto –sonrió– Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez –metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y se marchó.

–Tuviste mucha suerte –le dijo Goku – No sigas tentando tu suerte si no quieres terminar como la última vez.

–¿Tú también? –le preguntó Bulma.

–Si no lo quieres ver en un hospital pídele que no provoque a Vegeta –le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

–No te preocupes Bulma –le dijo el Yanmcha– Ese maldito nunca más te podrá tocar –le dijo.

–Yamncha, lo siento –respiró de manera profunda por lo que le iba a decir– No me puedo ir a vivir contigo, por lo menos no ahora –le dijo– No hasta que Vegeta decida encargarse de su hijo.

Él no dijo nada pero lo entendió todo, ella estaba dispuesta a que Vegeta se hiciera cargo de su hijo.

Era domingo catorce de febrero, había ido con Yanmcha a un pequeño parque de diversiones y a tomar un helado, se había divertido en grande y más cuando ganó un peluche en unos de los juegos y se lo regaló, en esos momentos acababa de llegar al edificio y se disponía entrar cuando una chica llamó su atención.

–Según lo que me dijo Nappa aquí debe de ser –decía la chica mirando el enorme edificio.

–¿Andas perdida? –se atrevió preguntarle al verla dudar.

Era una chica de cabellos negros, ojos negros, de su tamaño y parecía menor que ella.

–¿Conoces a un chico que vive aquí llamado Vegeta Ichiro Satou? –le preguntó.

–Vegeta –dijo confusa– ¡Oh santos! –exclamó– ¿Eres Milk, la hermana de Vegeta? –le preguntó.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa.

–Mucho gusto me llamo Bulma Briefs –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

–¿Eres la chica que vive con Vegeta y Goku? –le preguntó.

–Si –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es un placer conocerte –inclinó la cabeza.

–Pero Vegeta no me dijo que llegabas hoy –dijo desconcertada.

–Le quería dar una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

–Y vaya que se la dará –sonrió– Vamos te ayudo –le dijo tomando la maleta.

–Pero estás embarazada –le dijo al ver su pequeña barriga– Será mejor que yo la lleve, no me perdonaría si algo le pasará a tu bebé.

La peliazúl alzó una ceja, ¿ella no sabía que ese bebé era su sobrino?

Apenas abrió la puerta escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la sala.

–¿Vegeta está?– le preguntó Milk.

–No lo...–atravesaron el pequeño y corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y lo que encontraron las dejó fría, en especial a Bulma.

Ahí en plena sala estaba Vegeta, acostado en la alfombra desnudo, una mujer estaba sobre él sentada, montándolo, no podía ver el rostro de la chica porque ella miraba a otro lado pero si podía ver que tenía una larga cabellera rubia. No se necesitaba decir que ella también estaba desnuda. Estaban teniendo sexo, sexo en plena sala.

Una fuerte presión en el pecho hizo que todo su cuerpo le temblara causando que el peluche que le había regalado Yamncha cayera al piso. El pequeño sonido del peluche cayendo al piso llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes los cuales al ver a las dos chicas se sorprendieron. Se puso pálida y le dio nauseas al ver quien era la mujer. Launch, si Launch, su mejor amiga. Se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hasta la habitación donde cerró la puerta con llave y se fue al baño donde vomitó.

–¡Bulma!– se había separado de Vegeta apenas vio a su amiga.

–¿Milk?– preguntó este sin entender.

–¡Oh por Dios Vegeta, tápate!– dijo al taparse los ojos.

Ambos se vistieron con rapidez.

–Bulma abre –tocaba la puerta fuertemente– Por favor ábreme –pero la peliazúl parecía que no la escuchaba.

–¿Milk qué haces aquí? –le preguntó apartándole las manos de los ojos y mirándola.

–Vegeta –se abrazó a él– Te extrañé tanto –no pudo evitar que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas– El viernes Nappa me dijo que desde ese día podía estar contigo –le dijo luego de un rato.

–¿Pero cómo? –preguntó sin entender– Mi abogado me dijo que todavía no podías estar aquí –dijo sin entender.

–No, yo le pedí a Nappa que retrasara todo hasta hoy para darte la sorpresa –se dejó abrazar cuando este la abrazó.

Minutos pasaron y Bulma no abría la puerta.

–¡¿Joder por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Goku apenas entró al departamento.

–¡Goku!

Solo vio como una chica corría hacia él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

–¿Mi...Milk? –preguntó confundido.

–Si tonto, ¿quién más? –le preguntó.

–¡Milk! –dijo con alegría y la abrazó.

–Por favor, abran esa puerta, Bulma no me responde –le pidió Launch.

Las imágenes estaban latente y clara en su cabeza, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y estaba en el piso echa un ovillo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Le dolía, el corazón le dolía mucho, demasiado. El vació que sentía en esos momentos hacía que le costara respirar, ¿Por qué, por qué se sentía así?. Él era libre de hacer lo que le apeteciera, era libre, sin ningún compromiso. Launch, su amiga, su mejor amiga, ¿por qué ella había decidido en acostarse con Vegeta nuevamente?, ella podía acostarse con todos los chicos que le diera la gana, pero no, claro que no, se había acostado con Vegeta en sus narices.

–Lo amo –susurró entre sollozos algo que causó su propio asombro– Lo amo –el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

–Bulma –trató de acercársele pero al ver como ella se ponía de pie se detuvo.

–No...no te atrevas a tocarme –dijo entre sollozos pero de manera cortante.

–Bulma por favor déjame explicarte –le pidió.

–¿Explicarme qué? –tuvo que tragar.

–No es lo que parece…

–¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida? –le gritó– ¿Crees qué no soy capaz de saber qué estaban follando? –le siguió gritando.

Gruesas lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

–Bulma por fav...

–Vete, no te quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida –caminó hasta el clóset donde se dispuso a sacar su maleta y su ropa.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al ver como ella empezaba a meter su ropa en la maleta– Por favor Bulma cálmate, le hace daño al bebé.

Al ella decir aquello fue como abofetearla.

–Con mi bebé no te metas –chilló– No te atrevas mencionarlo –estaba nerviosa, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Milk la cual había entrado a la recamara preocupada.

–No te metas por favor –le pidió Launch.

–¿Qué no me meta? –preguntó– ¿No ves cómo está? –le preguntaba al ver a la peliazúl terminar de cerrar la maleta– Bulma –la llamó.

–Fue un gusto conocerte Milk –tomó su maleta y pasó junto a las dos hasta salir de la habitación.

Cuando sintió como alguien le tomó la muñeca giró y le golpeó fuertemente la mejilla.

–¡No me toques! –le dijo en un grito.

–Por favor, Bulma –pedía la rubia que había sido quien la tomó de la muñeca.

Los tres presentes miraban la escena sin decir nada.

–¡No te atrevas hablarme! –bramó– ¡Desde hoy para mi estás muerta! –le dijo apartándose las lágrimas.

Caminó con pasos firmes y decididos luego de recoger su peluche que seguía en la sala siguió hasta llegar a la puerta y tomar entre una de sus manos la perilla.

–¿Para dónde vas? –Vegeta se había acercado por petición de la rubia.

–No es tu problema– tuvo que apartarse las lágrimas nuevamente porque estas se negaban abandonar sus ojos.

–Sinceramente no me interesa a donde irás –dejó escapar un suspiro– Launch es tu única amiga –le recordó.

–Esa no es mi amiga –estaba con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta.

–No sé cómo siendo ella una chica tan guapa se pase con alguien como tú –esas palabras la lastimaron, la lastimaron mucho.

–No te preocupes, desde hoy no se pasará con una chica como yo.

–Estúpida –susurró.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. Buscó aquel extraño brillo entre las orbes azules pero no lo encontró, no había nada y eso no le gustó, cuando ella lo miraba con ese brillo especial se sentía extraño y aunque en cierta manera no le gustaba prefería mil veces que lo mirara como lo hacía que como lo estaba mirando ahora, una mirada vacía, solo veía tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza.

–Ganaste –le dijo– La guerra, la ganaste –volvió a decir– Desde hoy no tienes un hijo, yo me encargaré de mi bebé, será solo mío –dicho esto salió del departamento.

Lo amaba, se había enamorado de ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales, se había enamorado del hombre que menos debía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pues ya saben que nada de Dragon Ball es mío (solo Vegeta XD) y la historia es prestada, gracias por tu permiso Mrs. Dragneel Li**

**Difícil de Amar**

**By**

**Ms. Dragneel Li**

**Capítulo 8: **Dolor y Errores

Con el poco dinero que tenía había tomado un taxi y ahora estaba en una cafetería, había llamado a Yanmcha de un teléfono público y este le había pedido que lo esperara en aquella cafetería.

–Bulma –la llamó apenas entró y la divisó sentada en unas de las mesas– ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

–Lo odio –susurró contra su pecho– Lo odio –nuevas lagrimas empezaron a bajarles por las mejillas.

–Tranquila –le pidió abrazándola más fuerte– Piensa en tu bebé.

–N...no...no...nos quiere –el vació que sentía en el estómago era insoportable.

Él estuvo largos minutos consolándola y escuchándola, ella se veía tan frágil que temía por ella y por su bebé.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría –le dijo cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de Satou.

–Lo siento –se disculpó.

–No te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa.

La mesera les trajo dos malteadas de chocolate y se marchó.

–Daría lo que fuera para que no sufrieras por ese estúpido –le dijo con sinceridad. Se pasó una mano por su negra cabellera y suspiró– ¿Le dijiste qué lo amas? –le preguntó.

–No, no pienso decírselo –le aseguró.

–Él no merece una chica como tú –dijo– Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites –le dijo.

–Muchas gracias de verdad –la sonrisa que adornó su rostro nunca llegó a sus ojos.

El lunes había llegado, no fue al instituto ya que al llegar a la casa de Yanmcha había notado que solo hubo recogido algo de ropa, tanto como su uniforme y sus cosas del instituto se habían quedado en el departamento de Vegeta. Yamncha se había portado como un verdadero amigo, vivía en un departamento con su madre la cual en esos momentos estaba de viaje y le había ofrecido que durmiera ahí hasta que su madre volviera.

–Son –llamó a Goku.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo mientras seguía caminando.

–Necesito que tú o Satou me de las cosas que se les quedaron a Bulma.

Goku se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Ella está contigo? –le preguntó.

–Está viviendo conmigo ahora –le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Cuidado con lo que haces –le advirtió– Mantén esas manos donde se puedan ver.

–No te tengo miedo –le dijo.

–Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa– Bulmita es muy inocente para ver tus intenciones –le dijo.

–No tengo ningunas intenciones, solo la quiero ayudar algo que tu amigo no hace –dijo.

–Esperemos que así sea Yamncha, que así sea.

Se marchó dejando solo a Yanmcha, fue hasta aquel árbol donde de seguro encontraría a su amigo y así fue, ahí estaba él.

–Bulmita está viviendo con Yamncha –le dijo.

–Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho –dijo con simpleza.

–Y yo me quedé con las ganas de saborearla –dijo con desilusión.

–Yo no –dijo sonriendo con malicia.

–Sé que tú no moverás ni un dedo para que ella regrese pero yo si lo haré –le dijo sonriendo.

–Déjala con ese estúpido –le dijo.

– ¿Y si le hace algo?

Pensar en la posibilidad de que ese insecto bastardo le pudiera hacer algo a Bulma no le gustó. Más le valía que no la tocara, si la tocaba era hombre muerto.

–Ambos se entenderán, no se sabe cuál es más idiota –dijo luego de unos minutos.

–Iré a buscarla a la casa de Yamncha.

–Como quieras –le dijo.

– ¿Saben algo de Bulma? –ambas miradas se posaron sobre Launch.

–No –mintió Goku– Pero parece que está muy enojada –dijo– Yo estuviera igual si descubro a mi mejor amigo con la chica que me gusta –decía para molestarla.

–Cállate –le dijo la rubia– Satou no le gusta –le aseguró.

–Mi querida y pervertida Launch –sonrió– Eres una adicta al sexo.

–No me jodas si no quieres que te golpee Son –le dijo.

–Mira que miedo –se burló– ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar más íntimo y me golpeas todo lo que quieras? –le dijo.

–No tengo tiempo para eso –le dijo y luego se fue.

–Sí que tienes –dijo y corrió tras ella.

Estaba en una pequeña camilla, lo había decidido, si Satou no quería a su hijo, por qué cargar ella sola con un bebé, no estaba preparada, estaba sola y aterrorizada.

–Muy bien Señorita Briefs –decía un hombre vestido de blanco– Le haremos una limpieza en el área genital y luego extraeremos el feto –le dijo.

No entendía nada.

–Separe las piernas –le pidió– Le aplicaré una anestesia local –le dijo.

– ¿Dolerá? –sintió la garganta seca, estaba muy asustada.

–Solo sentirás como si estuviera con su periodo.

Horas atrás había decidido que lo mejor era abortar, su bebé no se merecía un padre como Vegeta, merecía un padre que lo amara, quisiera y protegiera. Estuvo caminando unos largos minutos hasta que pudo ver una pequeña tarjeta en la acera que había llamado su atención. La tarjeta era de una clínica, una clínica clandestina, de esas que no son nada seguras y que no te cobran casi nada, entre unos de los bolsillos de unos de sus jeans había encontrado algo de dinero y eso le había servido para pagar. Ahora, horas más tarde estaba en aquella clínica, acostada en una camilla, con una bata azul, las piernas separadas y un médico y una enfermera con ella.

Lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos cuando sintió a ese hombre observar su parte más íntima. Estaba sola, a nadie le importaba, la única persona que creyó que era su amiga se había acostado con el chico que amaba, era tan miserable, tan poca cosa. Cuando sintió algo húmedo en aquella parte de su cuerpo este se tensó.

"_Es tu hijo tonta"–_ pensó _–"Es una pequeñita persona que necesita de ti, que lo cuides, que lo protejas, que lo ames"_

Abrió los ojos cuando lo comprendió todo, no, no podía matar a lo más importante que ahora tenía en su vida, no podía privar de la vida a ese pequeño que ahora era parte de ella.

– ¡No! –chilló con lágrimas en los ojos– Quiero a mi bebé –se puso de pie como pudo y se apartó de aquellas personas.

Acababa de reunirse con su abogado y ahora estaba entrando al parque donde se encontraría con su hermana y Goku para acompañarla a comprar las cosas para el instituto, quería dejar en la calle a su madre, por la memoria de su padre que quería hacerlo, pero sin un hijo era imposible. Esa mujer se quedaría con su dinero. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar contra una persona, al ver como la figura femenina iba a caer la tomó de la cintura.

¿Una bata azul de hospital? ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres iban corriendo por ahí en batas de hospitales?

–L...l...lo...sien...to –dijo entre sollozos.

Al escuchar el pequeño susurro femenino alzó una ceja, la miró al rostro pero estaba cabizbaja.

–Niñata estúpida –dijo con una sonrisa.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz del moreno. Cuando ella ocultó su rostro entre su pecho y lloró se desconcertó, no supo que hacer, se sintió desconcertado. Las mujeres solo sabían chillar, eso le fastidiaba.

–Deja de chillar azulita –le dijo separándola de su cuerpo. Algo en su pecho le molestó, cuando la vio sintió algo extraño, cuando ella lo abrazó no pudo evitar la necesidad de abrazarla, no, no quería sentirse así ni con ella ni con ninguna mujer, por una mujer su padre estaba muerto, no podía correr con la misma suerte

–Andas corriendo desnuda– le dijo cuándo notó que entre sus manos estaban sus ropas y zapatos. Pudo divisar una pequeña llave sobre sus cosas. Así toda llorosa y con las mejillas húmedas se sonrojó. _"Pequeña tonta"_

Ver como pasaba un hombre y se quedaba mirando a la peliazúl lo hizo enojar, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta detrás de un árbol.

–Vístete– le ordenó.

Ella le dio la espalda, la vio ponerse las bragas y luego la falda para luego quitarse aquella bata y ponerse el top rosa.

–Gracias– él no dijo nada, ella estaba triste muy triste, lo podía ver es sus ojos.

–Te estás quedando con Yamncha– le dijo.

–No es tu problema– ya no estaba llorando.

–La verdad que no lo es– se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo frotó –Puedes acostarte con quien desees– sonrió.

–No me acuesto con Yamncha– tuvo ganas de golpearlo –Hoy decidí abortar– lo vio mirarla de arriba abajo y detener su mirada en su pequeño y abultado vientre– Pero no lo hice, mi bebé no merece a un padre tan miserable como tú pero no por eso puedo privarlo de la vida.

–Me sorprendes azulita– dijo en tono burlón.

– ¡Ya basta! –ya no más, no lo aguantaba– Me llamo Bulma, no azulita y todos esos estúpidos nombres con los que me llamas, si no puedes llamarme por mi nombre entonces llámame Briefs.

–Ahora pareces una gatita rabiosa– se burló.

– ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!– espetó –Ya me fui de tu casa, déjame en p...– guardó silencio cuando él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Cállate azulita– la calló.

–No quiero volver a verte– le dijo y estuvo a punto de alejarse pero él le tomó la muñeca.

–Cuidado con lo que haces– le dijo con seriedad.

Lo miró sin entender.

–Si dejas que ese hijo de puta te toque lo mato– le advirtió con seriedad. Lo cierto era que todo lo que decía era verdad, si ese tipo la tocaba no sería responsable de sus actos. Maldecía a esa mujer, la maldecía porque a pesar de que no la quería en su vida ni cerca de él parecía que también quería todo lo contrario. Cuando se hubo levantado en la mañana para ir al instituto al no verla a su lado en la cama se había enfurecido, desde que ella vivía con él siempre que despertaba en la mañana ella o lo estaba abrazando por la espalda o estaba con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Odiaba aquello, odiaba amanecer con ella en aquellas situaciones pero más odió no haberla encontrado a su lado en la mañana. Esa tonta tenía algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin creérselo, ¿y qué se su ponía que era eso, una amenaza?

Su corazón latió con rapidez solo de pensar que Vegeta pudiera estar celoso. ¿Pudiera ser que él sintiera algo por ella? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, Satou enamorado de ella ¡bah! Ni en sus mejores sueños. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, se había sonrojado solo de pensar que él pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos.

–Que te quede claro– le dijo con igual seriedad –Si quiero que Yamncha me toque, me toca y ya.

–No azulita– dijo con voz pausada –Nadie puede tocarte al menos que yo quiera todo lo contrario– la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

– ¡Tonto bruto!– sintió como se le humedecían los ojos nuevamente, tuvo ganas de gritarle y decirle lo que sentía por él, se mordió el labio para no caer en la tentación de delatarse, de seguro Vegeta se burlaría de ella y la rechazaría y la verdad ya había pasado muchas cosas y no soportaría que se él se le riera en la cara

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir quien sí o quien no puede tocarme!– le recordó.

–Soy el padre de ese mocoso– replicó.

–A mi bebé no lo llames así– le dijo –Y si no te has enterado, vivo con Yamncha– sonrió –Tal vez hoy me acueste con él, quien quita que salga un buen amante.

Al escucharla decir aquello fue como una fuerte bofetada. Estúpida niñata, si creía que él iba a permitir que ese insecto la tocara estaba muy equivocada, ella le pertenecía y ningún hombre la tocaría si él no lo quisiera así.

Cuando él la besó ella le pegó en el pecho, ese estúpido de Vegeta se creía que podía mandar en su vida, se acostaba con su mejor amiga y luego le advertía. Mientras él trataba de introducir la lengua en su húmeda boca ella trataba de que no lo hiciera.

–Dé...– cuando separó los labios para protestar él se introdujo en su boca.

La tomó de la nuca y la acercó más a su boca, la peliazúl jadeó por aire, la manera que él la besaba era violenta, era como si le quisiera dejar en claro algo, algo que ella no entendía. Estuvo tentada a corresponderle pero se contuvo, no podía ser débil, ya le dolía bastante todo lo que le estaba pasando. No le importaba que personas lo pudieran ver, esa pequeña estúpida necesitaba una lección y él se la daría.

–N...n...no...–dijo contra la boca masculina.

–Creo que follar contra los arboles ya se le ha hecho costumbre– al escuchar la voz de Goku ella trató de separarse de él.

–No creen que eso se hace en privado– dijo Milk.

Se separó de la peliazúl muy a su pesar, le miró los labios los cuales estaban rojos por el beso.

– ¡Bulma!– Milk la abrazó –Que bueno verte.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?– le preguntó Vegeta.

–Sabes cómo se tardan las mujeres– dijo con fastidio Goku.

– ¿Nos vamos ya?– preguntó Milk.

–Recuerda lo que te dije azulita– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–No la llames así –le reprendió su hermana– ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –le preguntó.

–Tres –dijo cuándo pudo hablar.

–¡Wow!– exclamó –De seguro será una monada– le dijo sonriendo –Que salga así con tus ojos.

Ambos hombres alzaron una ceja.

–¿Y el papá? – le preguntó.

–Resulta mi preciosa Milk – dijo Goku al ver que Vegeta no le iba a decir– Que serás tía –le dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver que ella no entendía dijo – Vegeta es el padre.

–¡¿Qué? –observó a su hermano y luego a la peliazúl.

Las palabras del Vegeta seguían resonando en su cabeza, ese estúpido le había dejado muy en claro que si Yamncha la tocaba lo mataría y conociéndolo estaba segura que no dudaría en hacerlo. Descubrir que Satou le gusta solo le complicaba las cosas, no por el hecho de estar enamorada de él iba a dejar que le dijera que hacer.

–Tonto Vegeta– susurró.

–¿Vegeta?– preguntó Yanmcha con el cual estaba estudiando.

–Hoy...hoy fui a abortar –no le había contado nada– Pero no pude –bajó la cabeza– También es mi bebé.

Mientras ella hablaba él se le acercaba, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

–No me importa que estés embarazada de ese estúpido– le dijo.

Todo fuera tan fácil si siguiera enamorada de Yamncha, pero no, se estuvo que enamorar del tonto y grosero de Vegeta quien no la tomaba en cuenta ni a ella ni a su bebé. Le besó la mejilla, tomándose su tiempo.

–Te amo tanto Bulma– tuvo que apartar el rostro cuando él trató de besarla.

–Lo siento.

–Por favor Bulma, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo –deslizó los labios hasta la suave piel de su cuello.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, se sentía incomoda, no quería eso. Estaba asustada.

–Por favor, Yamncha –trató de ponerse de pie pero él no se lo permitió.

–No sabes todo lo que he esperado por esto –mientras él intentaba besarla ella se resistía.

–No...déjame, por favor.

–No –demandó– Te amo y serás mía.

Abrió los ojos sin creérselo, la actitud de Yamncha había cambiado de una manera sorprendente.

–Borraré cada caricia que ese hijo de puta te dio –le dijo con odio y enojo.

–¡No! –chilló y se puso de pie para alejarse– Suéltame –le pidió cuando él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y ambos cayeron al piso– Déjame por favor –lagrimas se acumularon en sus orbes azules– Me lastimas –la había acorralado con su cuerpo, dejándola prisionera entre el piso y su cuerpo.

–Serás mía –le prometió.

–¡N...n...no! –las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas– Dé...dé...jame –le pedía mientras trataba de que él la dejara– N...n...o –la dejó inmóvil, sin que se pudiera mover sin importarle estar sobre su vientre y lastimándola.

Sus pensamientos eran para su bebé, no le importaba que le hiciera, pero que no lastimara a su bebé, era lo único lindo que tenía, no lo podía perder.

–¿No abortó? –le preguntó Goku.

–Te lo he dicho como más de tres veces –le dijo.

–¿Y ya decidiste qué lo usarás contra tu madre? –le volvió a preguntar.

–Sí y la verdad no me agrada la idea –le dijo con sinceridad.

–Cambiar pañal –se burló.

–No cambiaré pañal, esa estúpida se encargará de hacerlo –le dijo.

–Bueno luego ambos se ponen de acuerdo –sonrió– Aquí es que vive –le dijo cuándo se detuvieron en una puerta de un departamento– No puedo creer que le quitaras las llaves y ella no lo notara –dijo cuando este le dio una llave.

–Es una pequeña tonta –dijo sonriendo.

Cuando ambos entraron lo primero que escucharon fueron unos gritos, gritos que los alertó, con rapidez se acercaron hasta donde provenían los gritos.

–Cállate estúpida –le gritó Yanmcha.

–Su...suél...ta...me...–chillaba la peliazúl.

–¡Que te calles maldita zorra! –y su grito fue acompañado de un fuerte golpe contra la mejilla de Bulma.

El fuerte golpe causó que se desmayara y que al instante un hilo de sangre se escapara de entre sus labios.

–¡Al fin serás mía! –decía con lujuria, empezó a quitarle el top– De seguro será delicioso.

–Ese pequeño cuerpo es mucho más que delicioso –la ronca y pausada voz de Vegeta lo asustó y causó que se separara de Bulma.

–¿Q...qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó cuándo estuvo de pie.

–¡Yamncha, Yamncha, Yamncha! –exclamó Goku– Que cosa contigo, te dije que mantuvieras esas manos donde se pudieran ver.

Vegeta solo observaba el cuerpo de la peliazúl, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sonrojadas por tanto llorar. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y su top a medio quitar mostrando su vientre. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas en puño. Ese cabrón se había metido con ella, lo había hecho sin tomar en cuenta su amenaza.

–Asegúrate de que esté bien –le pidió a su mejor amigo. Goku rápido se acercó a Bulma.

–¿Recuerda lo que te dije? –le preguntó a Yanmcha sin apartar la mirada de Bulma.

–No te metas –le dijo.

–Te dije que esa pequeña estúpida era mía –posó su mirada sobre el Yanmcha– Pero ya que lo olvidaste te lo recordaré.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado, no, furioso, ese hijo de puta la había tocado y él se lo había advertido. Esa niñata estúpida confiaba en todos, no veía que habían personas que solo vivían para hacer daño a los demás, hasta a él no lo veía malo y eso que le había exigido que abortara, pero no, como quiera para ella él no era tan malo. Esa mujer sería su perdición y de eso se acababa de dar cuenta.


End file.
